Broken Hearts
by SophieMary4
Summary: After getting divorced and leaving for a year, Cameron is back, with one difference. She had a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – Okay, a few things I'd like to say before you read this… If you read this… Anyway, I'm only on season 3 of House, he just faked cancer, but with that said, I do know what happens later on as my dad has watched the show religiously, I know all about House and Cuddy and Cameron and Chase, I know about the new team and what not._

_Also, I just wanna say that I'm sorry if House comes off as OOC, I love how he is in the show, and I would love to be able to write that, but I can't, I've never been good at writing people that are bastards (no matter if they are sexy as hell) so I'm sorry for the OOC House._

_Please tell me what you think, I love criticism, it helps me with my writing and please please please, if you see any spelling mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out! I will go back and change them if you want! Oh, and the other chapter's might not be as long as this but I will make them long! I hate reading short chapters myself! Oh and if you feel your waiting too long for an update, please message me, it might be that I forgot to update or I'm stuck on what to write but I will let you guys know! _

_Disclaimer – As much as I would LOVE to own House (or Hugh Laurie, I'm not picky) I don't, I don't own anyone from the show, the only character's I own are Cameron's family and daughter! _

_Now enough from me! Enjoy!_

Sighing she looked up at the building she once worked at, it had been a year. A year since she got divorced, a year since she left, and now she was back. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a deep breath, this was meant to be easy, but she knew it wouldn't be. She opened her eyes in time to see the Dean of Medicine heading towards her, she groaned slightly and put on her best smile.

Once Cuddy reached her, her smile faded slightly, the look in her eyes was unwelcoming and unnerving, yes she had said she would never return to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, but she had to come back.

"Cameron, I didn't expect to ever see you here again." Cuddy gave her a small smile, she was shocked to see Cameron stood in front of the Hospital so soon after everything had happened. Cameron smiled at Cuddy and nodded.

"I didn't expect to be back so soon, but…" She nodded down at the car seat by her feet, which Cuddy had clearly not seen as a look of shock came over her face, before she glanced back up at Cameron.

"Niece?" Cuddy asked, but by the look of the little girl in the car seat, she knew that wasn't the case, the baby looked too much like Cameron for her not to be her daughter, and she was right as Cameron shook her head.

"No, she's my daughter." Cameron looked down at her daughter who was asleep, her little feet kicked out slightly and she moved around, Cameron smiled softly then looked at Cuddy again.

"What's her name and who's her father?" Cameron sighed softly, she knew these questions were going to be asked over and over again, hopefully she could get through them quick and get on with the real reason she was here.

"Her name is Emma Annabella-Louise and as for her father…" She trailed off and looked down at her daughter who slowly opened her eyes, she heard Cuddy gasp slightly as she looked into the ice-blue eyes, eye's she knew well, Cuddy looked at Cameron with the question in her eyes.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea of who is her father." Emma looked at the two woman and began gurgling and kicking her little feet, she wanted the attention of both of them, Cameron bent down and picked her daughter up gently, holding her close to her chest as Emma settled down and giggled.

Cuddy watched mother with daughter and smiled softly at them, now she knew the reason Cameron was there at the Hospital, she then sighed sadly, Cameron was back to tell House that Emma was his daughter, and by the look on Cameron's face, they both knew it was going to be hard.

"Why don't you bring her to my office?" Cuddy smiled softly. Cameron nodded and placed her daughter back in the car seat then gently picked it up, and followed Cuddy to her office, she placed Emma on the chair next to her and pulled her blanket around her as she fell asleep peacefully.

Cameron relaxed back into the seat, as much as she had feared coming back to PPTH after so long, she was happy to be here, this was her home for so long, she knew this hospital.

Cuddy smiled then walked over and got two cups of coffee ready, she set one down in front of Cameron and then went and sat down in her chair, she was just about to speak when her door opened.

"CUDDY!" She groaned and looked up to see that House had just barged into her office. Again. She tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"House, get out of here, can't you see I'm with someone?" She motioned towards Cameron, who had yet to turn around and look at House, so he didn't know it was her; he smirked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"If you had told me you were going to get it on with another woman, I would have been here for front row seat's a long time ago, now if you've bought me a hooker I'll be even more happy, might even get my clinic hours done" House smirked as he saw the woman's shoulders stiffen.

Cameron took a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment then turned to face House. "You know, you haven't changed one bit." She smirked slightly then tilted her head. "And you know what…" She turned to Cuddy and winked slightly so only she could see it. "I wouldn't mind getting it on with Cuddy, as long as she's comfortable with it." She turned back to House just in time to see his jaw hit the floor; she giggled slightly and relaxed into her chair.

"Dammit woman!" He said rather loudly that made Emma make a noise, he turned to look at the place where the noise came from, he raised his eye brow at the two women. "Which one of you stole the baby?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and Cameron sighed.

"She's my daughter House, no one stole her." Cameron stated then looked over at Emma to make sure she was okay, House was now confused.

"You have a kid?" He limped over and looked at her. "Well, she's not a chocolate color so that rules out Forman, that leave's Chase, Wilson or someone you met after you left here, but if it was someone you met away from here, then you wouldn't be back, so that leave's just Chase or Wilson." He looked at Cameron.

Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I was going to have a baby with Chase, I wouldn't have divorced him House." She rubbed the side of her head, getting a headache and closed her eyes for a moment.

"So that leave's Wilson!" House grinned like a kid in a candy store and made his way to the door, before either of the woman managed to stop him he was gone, for someone with a bum leg, he could move fast.

Cameron turned to Cuddy with a worried look on her face, to see that Cuddy had already picked up the phone and was telling Wilson to get to her office and if he saw House to hide.

Not long after she hung up the phone Wilson came into the office and smiled.

"You wanted to see me Cuddy?" He walked over to the desk then noticed Cameron sat in the chair. "Allison?" He smiled at her. "How are you? And how's the little one?" He went to sit down in the other chair when he noticed Emma. "Hello little girl, wow you've gotten big now." He smiled and tickled her feet when her eye's opened at the sound of his voice.

Cuddy was shocked that Wilson wasn't shocked about the fact that Cameron had a three month old baby with ice-blue eyes. She blinked a couple of time after watching Wilson interact with Emma, before she realized that Wilson knew about her, she turned to Cameron.

"He knows? You kept in contact with him?" Cameron smiled at Cuddy then turned back to see Wilson gently picking up Emma and tickling her belly getting her to giggle again and squeal slightly.

"Yeh, he knows and yes I kept in contact with him." Cameron looked at Cuddy again and smiled softly. "Who else was there to tell? Forman told me we weren't even friends, and can you see Chase taking it very well? As for House…" She shook her head. "That was out of the question, and I thought if I told you, you would think I was lying to try and get House, I never really knew House's new team, so that left Wilson and I knew he would help me." She looked over and smiled at Wilson as he bounced Emma on his lap.

"Lisa, you have to understand that when Allison got in contact with me, I was shocked, but knew I should help her." He smiled at Cameron then looked back to Emma, as Cuddy nodded.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I… I didn't know if I was going to keep the baby…" She looked over at Emma and shook her head, how had she thought she could ever give up her daughter. "Wilson helped me through that, and now I have a beautiful little girl that I wouldn't give up for the world. I know me being back here isn't a very good idea, but I want her father to know about her, even if he doesn't want anything to do with her."

Cuddy looked at her, then looked into the ice-blue eyes of the bouncing happy baby on Wilson's knee, and couldn't help but smile, how could anyone want to not know her, Cuddy looked back at Cameron.

"I take it we're all on the same page as to who the father is? I mean, you just have to look into her beautiful eyes to know…" Cameron nodded with a slight frown on her face, telling House he was a father was going to be a hard thing to do, but for the sake of her daughter she would.

"Yes, your right, and I will understand if he doesn't want to know about her, I won't force him to be a part of her life, but I will tell her about him and if she decided when she is older that she wants to meet him, then I won't stop her." She looked over at her daughter and sighed softly; telling her about who her daddy is was going to be hard.

Cuddy went to say something then stopped to think about it for a moment before carrying on. "Cameron, I know you said you don't want to force him to be a part of her life, but what about the child support he will have to pay?" Cameron just shook her head.

"If he doesn't want to be a part of her life, I won't make him pay, I have more than enough money to support me and her, if he wants to be a part of her life, then he can pay the money, but I won't make him pay for a daughter he more than likely doesn't even want anyway." She smiled sadly at Cuddy before going and taking Emma from Wilson.

"Allison you don't know that he doesn't want her, your just assuming he doesn't." Cameron looked at Wilson and sighed softly before going and picking up the changing bag and mat from next to the car seat.

"Wilson, we all know that if he wanted kid's he would have kid's, you know that better than anyone, look, I'm not saying it doesn't hurt or suck to know that the father of my child would probably rather she didn't exist, of course it does, but I also know that if I had had the abortion, then I would never have forgiven myself, I love my daughter, and I want her father to know about her, weather he want's in on her life or not is another matter, now I'm going to change her quickly, then try and find a hotel to stay in."

Wilson blinked and looked at her. "You're going to stay in a hotel with her?" He shook his head. "No, I have a spare room and I would be more than happy for you and Emma to stay with me for the duration of your time here." He smiled softly then got up and ticked Emma's feet again.

Cameron smiled softly at Wilson. "Are you sure? I'm only here for a week, just long enough to let House know about her and then get back." She looked down at Emma and sighed softly. Wilson just nodded at her; she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out and to the bathroom to change Emma.

Cameron wasn't paying much attention to where she was going, she was watching her daughter cooing softly and talking in her own language so she was shocked when someone literally bumped into her, and almost made her drop Emma.

She gasped and gripped her daughter closer to her and looked down at the baby in her arms who seemed unfazed by the person that had bumped into her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, are you okay?!" She stood there paralyzed for a moment, she knew that Australian twang anywhere, slowly she turned around and looked at the man she once called her husband, to say he was shocked to see her was an understatement.

"Allison? What are-" He seemed to notice the baby in her arm's then and glanced down at her, who had her head buried safely in the crook of her mother's arm. "-you doing here?" he finished his question still looking at the baby.

Cameron took a deep breath and put the changing bag down on the floor, holding her daughter closer to her. She didn't want to see Chase again like this, she didn't know HOW she wanted to see him again for the first time in a year, but this, this was not the way she had planned seeing him.

"I'm back, but only for a week or so" She didn't give away the reason she was back, yes she had planned on seeing Chase again, but it was none of his business as to the reason she was back for a short time.

"You had a baby." It wasn't a question, but a statement, still she could see him trying to work out how old the baby in her arms would be, and he must have figured it out because in that moment his eyes went wide. She sighed and looked at her daughter.

"Yes I have a baby, and yes she is mine, and to answer the question so evident on your face, she is three month's old." He looked up at her again and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Three month's? You've only been gone a year, that means you were pregnant when you left." She knew Chase wasn't really stupid, he was just slower at figuring thing's out, and she had hoped this would be one of those time's, but clearly it wasn't, he had figured it out in an instance.

"Yes, I was pregnant when I left, but I didn't know I was until two weeks after I was gone…" She trailed off and watched his face, in her heart she knew he wasn't Emma's father, but she could see him trying to figure out if the three month old baby in her arms was his.

"What's her name?" Cameron blinked slightly, she hadn't been expecting that, and she knew what was going to happen next, she was going to say Emma's name and she would open her eyes and look at Chase, he would see her eyes and get angry or upset or something. She took a deep breath.

"Her name is Emma, Emma Annabella-Louise." Just as she predicted, Emma slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her name coming from her mother's lip's and looked around, her eyes landing on the man stood opposite her mother. Chase's eyes widened when he saw Emma's eyes, he realized in that moment that he wasn't Emma's father, House was.

"Her eyes… There _HIS _eyes." His voice dripped with venom as the word's left him, he looked up at Cameron. "If she is his daughter, that means you fucked him before you left, enlighten me Cameron, was this before or after we got divorced."

Cameron swallowed slowly, her eyes never leaving Chase's, she didn't need to say the word's, he saw it in her eyes, but she still spoke the word's, he at least deserved that.

"Before." She whispered quietly, then looked down at Emma. "Before we got divorced, about a week before…" She looked up at him and the hurt and betrayal was clear in his eyes, it was at that moment Wilson walked over to them.

"Allison, why don't you let me take the little rugrat and change her, I'll take her to my office and watch her, you and Robert have some things to sort out." Cameron blinked and looked at Wilson; she smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"Here you go baby, you go with your uncle Jimmy for a while, mommy will come and see you soon." She kissed her daughter on the head gently before handing her over to Wilson and then handed over the bag.

Chase watched Cameron hand over the little girl to Wilson, then turn back to him, he was angry and felt betrayed, yes they had been getting a divorce when she cheated on him, but that's what she did, she cheated on him, his fist balled up without him realizing as he looked into her eyes.

"You cheated on me with that sick, crippled bastard." Cameron knew he was angry with her, but she didn't let it show, she stood her ground, lifted up her head and stood tall, she wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"I didn't cheat on you Robert, we were getting a divorce, I had every right to do what I did." She knew it was a lame thing to say and she knew it was going to hurt him even more, but she did have every right, she wasn't going to be with him for the rest of her life.

She felt it before she had a chance to realize what was going on, only when her face flared up in pain did either one of them realize what Chase had just done. She was now looking at the wall, thanks to the force Chase had put behind when he hit her, slowly she turned to look at him again, tears in her eye's, thanks to the pain.

"I understand that your angry with me Robert, I get that, but we were getting divorced, I didn't go behind your back when we were married." Chase's eyes flared with rage again and he looked at her.

"So what was it? You figured since you were leaving and getting divorced you'd get the screw you always wanted? But got more than you bargained for." He laughed slightly at her. "I never pegged you for someone who just fuck's and run's, but I guess that works out well when the guy your fucking is House."

Cameron balled up her fists and looked at him, her cheek still hurt from where he had hit her and she knew she would have a mark, and possibly a black eye, but she was not going to stand there and let him talk to her like that.

"I didn't fuck and run Chase. I slept with him _once_, just once and it was a week before we got divorced, I don't even understand why your so upset about this, it's not like I went and slept with him after I said "I do" I slept with him when I knew we weren't going to last."

Chase glared at her and then shook his head before taking a step towards her, and leaned down to her.

"You know, he'll never want the brat. She'll be different from all other kid's her age." Chase laughed and looked at her. "You didn't think he would just drop everything and go and play daddy to the kid, did you? Or did you think this was the perfect plan, make sure you got knocked up before you left and make sure you slept with him, that way you could come back and claim she was his?"

Cameron stood and looked at him, she blinked a few time then took a step away from him, she glanced up at him one last time before turning on her heal, just as she was about to walk away she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"She might not be his Chase, just because her eyes are like his, doesn't mean she is." She paused for a moment then sighed. "And the only other person I slept with before leaving is you." With that she headed down the corridor to the elevators and headed to Wilson's office.

By the time Cameron got to Wilson's office, she was fuming, she knew in her heart that House was never going to accept that Emma was his daughter, and she couldn't believe Chase, how dare he say her daughter was a brat! How dare he think she would trick House like that, and risk the pain her daughter would suffer!

She opened the door to Wilson's office to find her daughter fast asleep in her car seat and Wilson watching her sleep peacefully, he looked up at her and his jaw dropped, that was when she remembered that Chase had hit her. She huffed and sat down on the couch in his office. She was about to tell Wilson what happened when his office door swung open.

"WILSON! Have you seen that Cameron is back with a baby?" He turned and saw Wilson sat next to Cameron and he smirked, which soon faded when he saw the angry red mark on her face and the forming black eye. Cameron flinched slightly when she first heard House but sighed when he looked at her. She turned to Wilson.

"Do you think I could file an assault charge on my former husband?" House blinked then scowled before turning on his heal and limping to his office. Wilson and Cameron flinched when they heard shouting coming from the office next door. "I guess now is a bad time to tell House he is Emma's father…" She sighed softly and leant back before suddenly sitting up right, Wilson looked at her and raised his eye brow at her.

"He doesn't know." Wilson was confused before Cameron carried on. "He doesn't know, but Chase does." With that Wilson realized what she was on about and shot up, he grabbed the car seat gently, making sure not to wake Emma and followed Cameron out the door, they could hear shouting and part of the conversation, but what really hit them was the words that left Chase's mouth, just as they opened the door.

"Well, at least I won't be making father of the year, maybe you should try it House, you know, with your new found spawn hanging around the hospital and all, gonna give fatherhood a go?" Cameron stopped dead in her tracks and let out a small gasps that she didn't realize anyone heard until her eyes locked on Chases.

Without thinking, Wilson gently placed Emma in the car seat and walked over to Chase, before he had to time to change his mind or let Chase know what was coming, he bought his fist back and punched him square in the face, not only knocking him to the floor, but knocking him out cold as well. His hand hurt but once he turned back and saw tear's forming in Cameron's eyes, he knew it was worth it.

Cameron stood there for a moment, frozen to the spot, then she slowly started to shake her head, trying to forget what just happened. Chase told him, he told House he was a father, and she knew he was going to figure out what Chase hadn't said. He was Emma's father. She continued to shake her head as tears ran freely down her face.

Wilson sighed softly and looked back down to Chase then closed his eyes for a moment, before he heard whimpering coming from the car seat, he took a deep breath and walked over to Emma, gently picking her up and rocking her, trying to coax her back to sleep, but she was having none of it, the noise of the argument had woken her up.

House looked at Chase then over to Wilson and Cameron, he blinked when he saw Wilson rocking the baby trying to stop her crying, then he frowned slightly when he caught sight of Cameron.

"I.. He.. Jimmy!" Cameron stuttered then turned and put her head on Wilson's chest, thankfully he had gotten Emma to stop making a fuss and had just put her back in the car seat, he gently wrapped his arms around Cameron and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Hey, come on Ally, it's okay, it's going to be okay." He lifted her head to look into her eyes. "No more tear's okay." He smiled softly at her as she nodded and wiped her eyes; he kissed her forehead gently then allowed her to move slightly so that they were stood next to each other, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm protectively around her waist.

House looked at them then nodded to the office before limping off without saying a word. Wilson sighed softly and looked at Cameron, before picking up the car seat where Emma was sat looking around, waving her little arm's and kicking her feet, making gurgling noises.

They followed House into the office, never moving from each other, Cameron was just happy to know that Wilson was there for her and Emma, no matter what, and she knew that he never expected anything more from her, he was happy to just be there.

House was sat in his chair leaning back and throwing his oversized tennis ball in the air, he glanced at Cameron and Wilson as they came through the door and couldn't help but think that they looked like a relatively happy family, she still had her head on his shoulder, his right arm wrapped around her waist while he held the baby in the car seat in his left hand.

He sat up and put the ball on the desk then looked at the three of them again and sighed. "The thing stay's out there, ask Thirteen to look after her or something." He said then watched as Cameron's head snapped up from Wilson's should and he knew that if looks could kill, he would no longer be alive.

"She is NOT a thing, she is my DAUGHTER!" her hand's had balled into fists and House could tell she was very pissed off at him comment. Wilson closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that House learnt to think before he spoke, he put the car seat down and put a hand on Cameron's shoulder gently, he knew she was fiercely protective of her daughter, and he couldn't blame her.

"Al, she'll be fine out there with Remy." He looked into her eyes. "It's probably best she's not here for this, knowing him." He made a point at House. "Thinks are going to get ugly, and then it'll upset Emmie and she'll start to cry and we don't want that do we." He said calmly and she sighed, closed her eyes and nodded.

Wilson picked up the car seat and walked back out, setting Emma gently on the desk and asked Thirteen politely if she would mind looking after the baby while he, Allison and House spoke, he was happy when she told him it was no trouble and immediately went to tickle Emma's feet, electing a giggle from the three month old little girl.

He walked back into House's office to find him and Cameron in an intense staring competition. He took a deep breath and walked over to sit down on the couch after putting his hand gently on Cameron's arm as he walked past, silently telling her to follow him and sit down, thankfully she did.

House got up and grabbed his cane; he walked around his desk and sat down in one of the chairs before staring at the ground in front of him. Wilson watched him for a moment then looked to Cameron, who was also looking to the ground, his anger towards Chase returned, who did he think he was to just blurt out something like that to House! With Cameron right there! He clenched his fists and this caught Cameron's attention, she put her hand on his and looks up at him, shaking her head gently.

"What did he mean?" The sound of House's voice startled Wilson and Cameron and they both turned to look at him, he was now looking at both of them, he didn't look angry, or upset, or happy, or anything, his face was void of emotion's, that was something he was good at, hiding all his emotions. Cameron sighed softly.

"You remember that night, about a week before I left, I came to say goodbye to you…" She trailed off and waited for him to understand what she was saying, he nodded his head slightly, an indication for her to carry on. "Well, we were clearly too caught up in everything and forgot about protection, and as a result of that." She nodded to where Emma was giggling with Thirteen. "Emma." She said her name like a whisper as she watched her daughter.

House turned to look at the little girl that was giggling, he could see the resemblance to Cameron, that was clear, it was only when you looked into her eye's that you saw any resemblance to who her father was, she had his eyes. But even that wasn't enough to convince him that the little girl was his daughter as well. He turned back to Cameron and Wilson.

"How do you know she's mine?" He shook his head at the expression on her face and sighed. "Yes, I see her eyes are the same as mine, but how can you be sure? You know as well as I do that most children's eye's darken with time or change color, it could just be a coincidence." Cameron sighed and looked at House; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's not a coincidence House. And I know this because whenever I had sex with Chase, we used protection, and I never slept with anyone else before I found out I was pregnant apart from you." House was now sat there tapping his cane on the floor; as much as it made sense he still couldn't believe that he had helped make that bubbly baby. Sensing his discomfort Cameron spoke up again.

"If it makes you feel better I can get a paternity test, for whoever, I'm guessing that will be you, and Chase." She turned to Wilson and grinned. "I'm sure Jimmy can convince him to do it."

House watched as Wilson blushed slightly and looked down at the ground with a small smile of his face, he still thought that he could be Emma's father, and he knew he could get Wilson to take the test as well, he would be a better father to her anyway, what could he offer her if it turned out he was her father, then there was the fact that he was now with Cuddy.

"I want him to take it as well." He pointed to Wilson, who rolled his eyes and sighed. "I still say he could be the kid's father, he seems to be attached to her already, it make's sense he could be." This time Cameron rolled her eyes then turned to Wilson.

"Will you? Just to prove to him that he's being stupid." She knew she didn't really have to ask, she knew he would, they had talked about this before she came back to Princeton, she knew, as well as he did that as soon as House saw him with Emma he would think that Wilson was her father, and after being told he wasn't and that House himself was, he would want Wilson to get the test to prove he wasn't. Wilson just nodded then got up and looked at Cameron.

"Of course I will." He smiled then made his way to the door. "Just let me know when you want me to do the test, I'll take little Emmie and we'll go see Lisa, she seemed to like her before." He smiled, he went to leave but didn't get very far.

"She knows doesn't she? Lisa knows that she could be mine." Cameron sighed and nodded. Wilson turned back to House and raised his eyebrow, why did it matter if Lisa knew, it wasn't like they were together.

"You were with her weren't you, you cheated on her." House scowled and looked at Wilson, why did he have to know him so well. House didn't know how to answer that so he just nodded his head slightly. Cameron's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"You were with Lisa when you slept with me?! Why didn't you tell me!" She was beyond angry now, how could he not tell her that! "Oh god." She sat back down on the couch, she wasn't entirely sure when she stood up. "She's going to hate me!" She shook her head and looked at House, the anger returning to her. "Coming here to tell you about Emma was a bad idea! I should have just raised her without her knowing who her father was!" She scowled and stood up. "Don't worry about the test, I'll just take Emma and leave, if you are her father, and I'm 99.9% sure you are, then she deserves a better father than you!" She spate the words out like they were venom at him.

House grabbed his cane and stood up and walked in front of her. "Why are you so angry at me? It's not like you ASKED if I was with anyone when you came to my place! I never asked for that." He pointed out at the little girl who was giggling as Thirteen pulled silly faces at her. "I was perfectly fine; me and Lisa and Rachael, all fine, then you show up and tell her I'm your kid's father! It's not my fault you didn't get rid of the brat when you had the chance!" He was yelling pretty loudly now, but was soon silenced. Cameron stood and looked at him, her hand now hurting, for a moment she didn't realize why, then it hit her why her hand hurt, she had hit him.

"Don't you DARE say that about my daughter! You have no idea what I went through, the amount of times I actually considered having an abortion! The amount of time's I sat there at night, wishing more than anything that it wasn't happening, that it was all just a bad messed up dream, but it wasn't, it was real and so is Emma."

House stared at her for a moment then took a deep breath, he knew he was to blame as much as she was, but he couldn't admit that, there was no reason she should have through he was with someone, he and Lisa had been keeping it a secret, and now, he sighed.

"Look, I know she's real and I know this is real, the only reason I came back House was to tell you that you have a daughter, I never expected you to drop everything and be in her life, hell I don't even want you to pay child support if you don't want to be in her life, I just wanted you to know her, and if you want to be in her life, then great, if not, I don't care, but I promise you that when she is 18 if she wants to find you, I won't stop her."

House studied her for a while, he could tell she meant every word she said, but he was confused, he knew what it was like to grow up with a father that didn't want you, he knew how it felt to think that your father didn't love you. He glanced out at the little girl, who had never done anything wrong, it was his fault and Cameron's fault for not using protection. He sighed and looked at her.

"I'll take the test, and if she IS mine, then I want to be part of her life." He nodded slightly. "Now, I have to go and talk to Lisa, I'm pretty sure I'm about to get my ass dumped." He sighed then limped out of the office without a backwards glance at his office or at the little girl. Cameron blinked then sat down on the couch and put her head in her hand's and let the tear's fall.

She didn't notice Wilson move to sit next to her till she felt his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She leant into him and put her head on his chest, trying to stop the tear's, this was what she wanted, she wanted House to be a part of their daughter's life, but she never thought he would want to be, she had braced herself for him to tell her to take her daughter and get lost, but he didn't, and that shocked her, clearly he had changed over the past year, not a lot, but enough to care about another human being.

"He knows how it feel's Ally, to have a father that doesn't care about you, I know I shouldn't tell you this, but his father wasn't the best in the world, yes he was around when House was growing up, but he never cared." He paused for a moment and she lifted her head. "He'll be a part of Emma's life if he is her father, because even though he thinks he would be a bad father, he would never let his child grow up like he did, think that they did something to make their dad not love them, to think that he hated them and never wanted them." Cameron nodded and sighed softly.

"I just never thought he would want to be in her life, the whole time I knew him…" She shook her head. "And now he had Rachael and Lisa, he has a family." She looked at Wilson. "I was never going to ask him to leave them to be with me and Emma, and I won't, I just didn't think he would want Emma, not when he has Rachael that depends on him and Lisa who loves him." Wilson watched her for a moment then smiled sadly.

"You know, he won't even let Rachael call him daddy, it's been causing problems between him and Lisa for a while now, she wants him to let Rachael call him daddy because that show's he wants thing's to last between them, but he won't let her." Cameron tilted her head, she knew House had trouble committing to people, but he had been chasing after Cuddy for as long as she could remember.

"Why? Why doesn't he want to be her father?" Wilson sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment, House had come to him shortly after he and Cuddy had fought about it the first time, he turned to Cameron.

"Because he's not her father, he knows that he's not, and he knows that if things get to… comfortable, he'll run, and as much as he would love for Rachael to call him daddy, he knows that as soon as he and Lisa get too comfortable, he'll run from everything, he'll shut them out." He paused for a moment. "He doesn't want to hurt that little girl, he'll hurt anyone and everyone, but when it comes to children, he doesn't have the heart to hurt them, as long as he's just 'uncle Greg' to Rachael, he can't really hurt her, the moment he becomes 'daddy' he has the potential to break that little girl's heart and he can't do that."

Cameron nodded slightly, she could understand that, she had watched him when they had a case that involved a child, and even if he didn't show it out right, she could tell that it upset him, children were different, they didn't lie, not intentionally at least. She took a deep breath and got up.

"I guess I should go and see Lisa, I never meant to come between her and House." She glanced at Emma. "And if it turns out Emma is his daughter, that like rubbing it in her face that he won't let Rachael call him daddy, but Emma has that right because he is her daddy." She closed her eyes for a second, and smiled when she felt Wilson grab her hand and squeeze it gently.

"Everything will be okay Ally, you'll see, and Lisa won't hate you or blame you, House should have told you he was seeing her." Wilson didn't know who had made the first move, but even if it wasn't House, he should have told Cameron.

"He kissed me first Jimmy, he knew what he was doing, I guess he just never expected to see me again, thought he had gotten away with it." She smiled sadly. "I guess I ruined that when I came back with Bug." Wilson smiled softly at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ally, you just wanted Bug to know her daddy, there's nothing wrong with that, I know this is going to sound mean, but House shouldn't have kissed you that night, he knew he was seeing Lisa, even if he never expected any of this to happen, he knew that there was potential for Lisa to get hurt because he wanted to be with you, even if for just one night." Cameron sighed and nodded, she knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch, I'm buying." Wilson smirked, he was used to buying lunch for other people, he had become accustomed to offering to buy now. Cameron chuckled and nodded, she kept a hold of him hand as he got up. They walked out to see Emma finally asleep, and Thirteen watching her closely.

"We'll take her now, thank you for looking after her Remy." She smiled at Wilson and Cameron then nodded, she turned back to Emma and smiled, she was such an adorable baby.

"She is so adorable Allison." Thirteen smiled then looked at her before walking off to the clinic, they didn't have a case so it was either that or do nothing then be harassed by House. Cameron smiled at Emma and sighed.

"Yeh, she is." Wilson smiled and squeezed her hand then carefully picked up the car seat, making sure not to wake up Emma, and they headed down to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

As Wilson predicted, House showed up as he was about to pay and added his lunch to the tray then walked over to where Cameron sat with Emma. He had taken the test. He sat down and looked down at the floor for a moment, he didn't want to talk to her without Wilson being there, at least he knew how to keep them in check.

Wilson walked over a few minutes later and scowled at House before putting the tray on the table and handing him his Ruben and Cameron her salad. They sat in silence as they ate their food then House sighed, he started at Emma as he spoke.

"Your right. I did the test." He paused, when neither Cameron nor Wilson spoke he carried on. "Turns out, I am her father." He laughed slightly, it wasn't that he had doubted it, the moment he saw her eyes he knew he was her father, it was just funny that in one day he had lost Lisa and Rachael and gained Emma.

Cameron sighed softly then looked at him. "I'm sorry House, I know the last thing you wanted was a kid, and least of all with me, so I'm sorry." House turned and looked at Cameron, who had now looked down at her salad, a small frown on her face. He knew it was his fault she was upset, yes he never thought he would have children, and he never thought that he would have a daughter with Cameron, but he found he didn't really mind.

"I meant what I said Cameron, I want to be in her life, I don't care if I have to fly out to Chicago to see her, I want to be in her life." Cameron's head snapped up and she looked at him, she never thought of that, her life was in Chicago now, not Princeton, how was this going to work, maybe she should move back…

"I never thought about that, I mean, I never really thought you'd want to be in her life, I just figured, you'd find out about her, then tell me to take her and go, I guess if you want to be in her life then I'm going to have to move closer." She sighed and looked at her daughter, yes she was only three month's old, almost four, but moving with a baby, that was going to be difficult.

Wilson saw her struggling to figure everything out and he placed his hand on top of hers and smiled softly at her. If she was seriously considering moving back that was a big step, in a few day's Emma would be four month's old, and she would have to decide if she really wanted to leave her life in Chicago, and move back here, to a place that didn't have very many good memories for her, but he knew her, she would do what was best for Emma, and right now, she knew that meant moving back and letting House be a part of her life.

"I can always look after her Ally, you know I love little Bug, and your welcome to stay for as long as it takes to get on your feet." Wilson smiled softly and she smiled back at him, she didn't know what she would do without him. Sure he wasn't Emma's father, but in the few months she had been in this world, he was the closest thing she had, until now.

"Thanks Jimmy, I might take you up on that offer." She smiled then turned to House. "Before I quit my job and sell my apartment to look for a job and place to live here, I need to know that you're serious about being in Emma's life, I won't let you walk away from her when things get too tough or complicated, I won't let you hurt my daughter." House started at her for a moment then nodded.

"I want to be in her life Cameron, I can't promise that I won't want to run from everything, and I can't promise that I won't hurt her, you know that, you worked for me, you know what I'm like, but I will promise you this, I won't hurt her on purpose, she's my daughter as well." Cameron let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and nodded.

"I guess I should make some call's then, maybe I can as Lisa if there's something here I could do, even if it is just working out your paper work." She smirked at House, she knew that even with his new team, he was bound to have a backlog of paper work to do. "then I should probably find someone where to live." She sighed and looked at her daughter. This was going to be interesting to say the least, but she knew she had to give House a chance to be the father she knew he could be, she wanted Emma to have as much of a normal life as she could get.

After they finished their lunches, they said their goodbyes, and Cameron was heading out of the hospital and to her car when Cuddy stopped her and asked her for a word in her office. Cameron tensed and looked at her daughter who was awake and looking around the hospital in fascination. After a moment Cameron nodded and followed Cuddy to her office, this was going to be interesting.

"Look, I'm not going to yell at you or be angry with you Allison, Greg explained to me that it was him that made the first move, and that he had no intention of telling you that he was seeing me, so I don't blame you." Cuddy looked at Cameron and smiled softly.

"Lisa… If I had known, I never would have let it continue, I am so sorry that it did, I honestly am." She paused for a moment then sighed softly. "I found out you and him were together after I left, as you know I kept in contact with Jimmy and he told me, but I never knew, when I went to see him that night that you were already together, I swear I only went to say goodbye and I would have just said goodbye." She smiled sadly at her, she couldn't help but feel guilty, she had come between House and her and had helped cause her pain.

"Allison, I told you, I don't blame you, I don't want you to feel bad about it or guilty or anything, Greg should have told you and he didn't, this is on him, not you." She sat down and smiled softly. "Now, I hear you wanted to place an assault charge against Robert." Cameron sighed, and touched the side of her face, she forgot about that. She sat down in the chair and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do, I'm actually surprised there's not one being filed against me…" At that Cuddy laughed and shook her head, then took out the paper's Cameron would need to fill out and handed them to her along with a pen.

"I'm sure Greg had it coming, and I'm sure that everyone in this hospital would have liked to slap him at one point or another." She smirked and then looked over at Emma who was looking around the room. "She really is beautiful Allison." Cuddy turned back to look at Cameron who smiled.

"Your right about people wanting to slap House and thank you Lisa, she's more than I could have ever asked for." She looked over at her daughter and sighed. "Now, I just have to get me and her settled in Princeton again, that's going to be the hard part, looking for a place to live and a job." She sighed softly then got back to filling out the papers. Cuddy looked at her then bit her lip for a moment.

"You know, we could always use someone here, maybe to fill out all the paper work for Greg and to find him new patient's, you did a good job of that as his fellow, maybe you'd consider taking it up again, until something open's up, we would love to have you back at the hospital." She smiled softly at Cameron.

"Thank you Lisa." She smiled and nodded. "I think I could handle that, it would be nice getting back to doing something I'm used to and back to somewhere I'm familiar with."

Cuddy smiled and nodded then took the papers back once Cameron had finished filling them out, she sighed softly and sat back in her chair before looking at Cameron again. "I'll make sure that Chase is nowhere near you Allison, it must be hard enough as it is, and I asure you that if you need Emma to be put in the day care while you're here, I'll make sure he doesn't go near her." Cameron nodded softly, she knew he would never really hurt her or Emma, but he was angry with her, so she didn't know what he would do for the time being.

"Thank you so much." Cameron sighed and rubbed her face slightly. "I don't understand how thing's got so messed up, and complicated." She looked at Emma. "I know he wanted a family, but I knew deep down that our marrage just wasn't going to work." She smiled sadly at the little girl. "I know that what happened between me and House came between you and him and I'm sorry for that, but honestly, I don't know what I'd do without Emmie, she's my life now and I know Chase is angry at me." She chuckled slightly. "Accused me of cheating on him, and I guess even thought we were getting divorced I did." She took a deep breath and smiled at Cuddy. "Anyway, I should get going, I promised I'd cook a nice dinner for me Emmie and Jimmy seeing as he's letting me stay with him, and thank you again Lisa, for everything." She smiled and got up.

This time she made it out of the hospital and to her car without bumping into anyone else, she got the car seat back in the car and buckled Emma in then sighed softly and drove off to Wilson's place, thankful that he had given her the key to the apartment. She climbed out the car and picked up Emma's bag before going and getting the now asleep Emma from the car, she smiled at her daughter and wrapped the blanket around her.

She unlocked the door and walked in, and smiled softly, Wilson's apartment was nice, and more than big enough for her and Emma to not feel like they were taking up too much room, she looked at her daughter and smiled and watched her as she looked around her new surroundings, kicking her little legs and giggling.

"Come on you, let's go make a nice differ for uncle Jimmy, how does that sound?" She looked at her daughter who waved her little arms and smiled up at her mother. "I thought so too." She walked into the kitchen and put down the car seat, she would have to get the highchair out of the car later on, right now she busied herself making dinner for them.

After about half an hour Wilson arrived home to find Cameron dancing around his kitchen singing while making them dinner, he smiled softly to himself, it had been a long time since he had someone else in the apartment with him, it felt nice. He watched her for a moment then saw Emma kicking her legs and waving her arms, trying to dance around like her mommy was. He chuckled to himself then walked into the kitchen.

Cameron saw him eventually and blushed deeply, she looked down at the floor as she stopped dancing and then went to check on dinner to make sure it hadn't burnt. Wilson laughed and smiled at her.

"Well, don't stop on my account." He said softly, then went and picked up Emma. "Your mommy is a good dancer isn't she little Bug?" Emma giggled and made little noises at him. "I'll take that as you agree with me then." He smiled and tickled her side's gently then turned and looked at Cameron.

Cameron chuckled at Wilson and Emma, then walked over and looked at her daughter. "Well, I'm glad you like my dancing little miss." She smiled then looked at Wilson. "Dinner won't be much long Jimmy." He smiled and nodded then put Emma back in the car seat.

After their dinner Cameron had put Emma down in the travel cot she had with her and was now sat on the couch with Wilson the TV was on but she wasn't very interested on what they were watching, Wilson looked over at her then turned the TV off.

"Okay, what are you thinking about Ally?" He asked, and turned to look at her, she sighed and looked at the floor for a moment before looking up at him.

"I just… He's going to hurt her…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I know, I wanted him to be in her life, but that was when I thought he would walk away from her." She shook her head and opened her eyes to look at Wilson. "How do I protect her Jimmy, how do I protect her from her daddy…" Wilson sighed softly and looked at her.

"I don't know, all I know is, you can't take it back now, you wanted him to be a part of her life, and he wants to be in her life, you can't take that from him, he's just lost Lisa and Rachael as well. You take Emma from him, he's going to have lost everything weather he knows it or not, he's going to love that little girl, she'll have him wrapped round her little finger in no time" He smiled softly at her. "I mean, I've only known her for three months and she's already got me whipped."

Cameron smiled softly at him then ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the floor, thinking for a moment then leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"He'll love her Allison. He might not show it like a normal dad would, but let's face it, he won't be a normal dad." Wilson looked at her then turned to the turned off TV. "He used to tell me, not long after the infraction, that he didn't want kid's because he didn't want them to see him in pain, and he didn't want to disappoint them because he wouldn't be able to do normal dad stuff with them, like run around or play soccer or football." He turned to look at Cameron.

"He's many thing's and he knows how to piss off people very well, and most people only see the bad in him, but me and you, we saw the good in him, that's why you fell for him when you were his fellow right, you didn't want to fix him like he accused you, you just wanted to show him that he could be loved, despite what he thinks."

Cameron nodded slightly at him then pulled her legs up to her. He was right, she never wanted to fix House, she just wanted him to let her love him. She closed her eyes for a moment and let her mind drift to when she worked for him, she smiled and opened her eyes.

"He never did believe I didn't want to fix him." She chuckled. "I didn't want him to change, I'll never want him to change, you right, I fell for him because I knew that deep down, he was just as scared as everyone else of being hurt, and losing the things you love the most." She paused for a moment and looked at Wilson. "I don't care that he won't be a normal dad to Emma, I just care that he doesn't hurt her." She looked back over the couch to the room that Emma was in. "Maybe she's what he needs, maybe she can help him see that people can and do love him, despite the way he acts." Wilson smiled softly at her and nodded. Emma is what House needed.

"You never got over him did you? Even though you married Chase, you still loved House. That's why you went to him before you left." Cameron sighed and looked at Wilson, then nodded slowly.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving House, sure I'll get on with my life, and now I have Emma to look after, but House… I don't know, he'll always be in my heart." She smiled softly then yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Good night James." She got up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the spare room that she was sharing with Emma.

Wilson sighed and sat on the couch for a moment longer before heading to his own room, he glanced at the spare room and closed his eyes for a moment. "House better not ruin this." He whispered to himself before heading to his room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Okay so I'm not sure if I really like how this chapter turned out, but oh well! At least I know people are reading my story! And thank you to limptulip for following my story! _

_Disclaimer – No, I still don't and never will own House, if I did then it would be back on our screens and Allison and House would be together! Finally!_

_Anyway! Enjoy people! And please if you feel like it, let me know what you think of the story and how it's progressing! _

It had been three day's since Cameron and Emma arrived in Princeton, she had finally spoke to someone at the hospital in Chicago she was working at and explained to them her situation and that she would be moving back to Princeton, they had wished her luck and told her not to worry about her job or anything they would pay her up until her vacation time was up.

She had then got a hold of the landlord at her apartment and told him that he could put it on the market again, and not to worry about paying her back the rent she had paid him, he thanked her and again she was wished good luck.

It was now Thursday afternoon and Cameron was sat on the couch in Wilson's place, Emma laying on her mat looking up at the toys and giggling, while she was looking into finding a cheap two bedroom apartment for her and Emma that wasn't too far from the hospital, it was harder than she thought it would be.

After another half an hour of looking for a place to live she gave up and lent back on the couch and watched Emma, till she was startled by a knock at the door, and not just any knock, it was wood on wood, she sighed, picked up Emma and walked to the door and unlocked it.

"I bring food!" She shook her head and chuckled, opened the door wider and let him in, she rolled her eyes and put Emma back on the mat then took the bag of Chinese from him and when to the kitchen to dish up their food.

House sat down on the couch and started at the baby on the floor, he had known her for all of three day's and yet he could feel himself loving that little girl. He was in trouble and he knew it, but strangely, he didn't want to run, not like when Cuddy asked if Rachael could call him daddy, no this time, he wanted to stay, he wanted to hear Emma call him daddy and that scared him more than anything.

Cameron sighed softly as she walked back into the living room with the food; she handed a plate to House then sat at the other end of the couch and pulled her feet up under her before glancing over at Emma. She smiled softly then turned to her dinner, not saying a word for a moment, and not eating.

"Why are you here House?" House was already eating and he turned to look at Cameron, and finished the mouthful he was eating before he took a deep breath then sighed.

"I came to see Wilson, but I guess he's not here, so you and the kid will do." Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes; she put her food on the table and got up. She went over and picked up Emma then walked back to the couch and sat back down, holding her daughter close to her. She looked at Emma then closed her eyes.

"I don't think I can do this…" She whispered quietly, but she knew that House had heard her, because he put his plate on the table as well and turned to look at her.

"Can't do what?" Cameron opened her eyes and looked into Emma's eyes, she knew she loved her daughter more than anything but things were hard; she turned and looked into House's eyes, like she had done so many times before.

"Be her mother." House blinked then just looked at her that was not what he thought he was going to hear, the way she protected Emma when they first arrived back in Princeton, anyone would think that Cameron was built to be a mother.

"Why?" Cameron looked into his eyes for a moment longer before looking down at the floor, it wasn't that she didn't want to be Emma's mom; it was that she had done this before.

"I…" She sighed then looked at him again, finding strength to say what she had to say. "I've done this before House; I've raised a child before." House was now confused, she had a kid before?

"When I asked you if you had lost a baby, you said no, you lied." Cameron looked at him a small smirk on her face and shook her head.

"Everyone lie's remember? And I didn't lie, Emma is my first child, but I have raised a child before." House sighed and leaned back into the couch and looked at Emma, who was looking all around her.

"Who?" Cameron sighed and leaned back as well; resting Emma on her chest gently and stroking her soft brown curls out of her eyes, then looked down at Emma.

"My younger brother and two sisters. I was fifteen when the twins, Henry and Electra, were born, my parent's they both came from large families." She turned her head to look at him. "I have two older brother's, Neal and Oscar, when Henry and Electra were born, Neal had just moved out at 23, Oscar was 18 and I was 15." She sighed and looked at Emma.

"Mt parent's… I think they liked the idea of a big family but in reality, they didn't want the hassle of looking after babies, so I and Oscar raised Henry and Ellie, by the time they were three year's old, I was now 18, and Oscar was 21, my mom fell pregnant again, with Katelyn." She turned to House who was watching her.

"When Katie came along, Oscar had just moved out, and my parent's had decided that since I was 18, I was old enough to be left with two toddlers and a new born baby. By that time, Henry and Ellie were calling me mommy, so I just went with it." She closed her eyes for a moment remembering how hard it had been.

"Oscar used to come home at the weekend's to help out, he was so angry with our parent's for leaving them with me to raise, but really I didn't mind, I love my brother and sister's. When I was 20, the twins were 5 and going to school and Katie was 2. That was when I met David." Cameron took a deep breath and looked at Emma again.

"I didn't want to leave them, Katie, Henry and Ellie all depended on me, I was their mom, not their big sister. But I loved David, so I married him, that's when I found out he had cancer." She looked at House and smiled sadly.

"I didn't know before I married him, I found out after, I decided to stay with him and care for him, he died not long after my 21'st birthday, but I couldn't go back to my parent's, they had shut me out, told me that by marrying David I was abandoning my siblings." She paused for a second. "It wasn't till Henry and Ellie were 12 year's old that I heard from them again, Henry and Ellie wanted to see me, so I met them, they bought Katie with them." Tears were now in her eyes.

"She didn't even remember me, she was so little when I left that she didn't know that I was the one that looked after her, taught her to walk, to talk, I was there when she learnt to crawl, when she said her first word. Henry and Ellie, they remembered bit and pieces, not a lot, but they remembered that for the first 5 years of their lives', I was their mommy, not the woman that took over." She stopped at tears ran down her face. "I'm scared that someone will take Emma from me that she'll hate me for not being there for her."

House had listened to everything she said and was suddenly very angry at her parent's, how could they leave a 15 year old to look after two new born babies then leave her when they got older with another baby to look after! He looked at the little girl in Cameron's arm's and realized why she was so protective of her little girl, those other three may have been her sibling's, but she raised them like they were her babies, and she had lost them.

He took a deep breath and looked at her and Emma, he knew he was in trouble when the little voice in his head told him that no matter what, he was going to protect the two of them, and as terrifying that was to him, he still didn't want to run, he wanted to protect them, he wanted to be the father Emma deserved, he didn't want his little girl to grow up the way he had and clearly the way Cameron had.

"No one is going to take her from you Cameron, and she's not going to hate you, do your sibling's hate you?" He saw the slight shake of her head. "Are you still in contact with them?" This time she nodded. "They don't hate you, and Emma won't either. But one thing, I don't want your parent's near her and I don't want my father near her." She nodded again and looked at him.

"Thank you, for listening." She looked at Emma. "I don't know what I'd do without her." She chuckled. "She's only four month's old, but already I know that I'd give my life up if it meant protecting her, if it meant she could have a good life."

House looked at her and sighed softly, how was it that having this one small tiny little human, that belonged to both of them, was showing him what he could have had when Cameron entered his office for her interview for the fellowship, she had spent three year's practically throwing herself at him, and he had shot her down, every time.

He had let her walk away so many time's, he had told her that she only wanted to fix him and he chased after Cuddy, and now here she was, sat on the couch next to him with their baby daughter in her arms, not wanting him to be different, not trying to get him off Vicodin, not trying to make him a better person, just wanting him to be Emma's father.

In that moment House realized something, he was so wrong about Allison Cameron, she wasn't the one that wanted him to change, she didn't want to fix him like he had accused her. In the end, it was Lisa Cuddy that had wanted to fix him, when in reality it was partly her fault he was broken in the first place.

He sighed softly then reached out and gently stroked the soft dark curls of Emma's hair, and looked into her ice-blue eyes and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, not even with Cuddy and Rachael; he felt love, for that little girl that he had only known for three days.

"Do your sibling's know about Emma?" Cameron shook her head and watched House with their baby. She smiled slightly at the sight and moved Emma closer to him, she wasn't sure she wanted to trust him with their daughter; he was the one person that had the right to take Emma away from her.

"They don't know about her, I don't know how to tell them, the twin's they'll probably dote on her so much, they will love their niece, being 15, Katie, she hasn't really spoken to me, she grew up with mom telling her I abandoned her, Henry and Ellie, she's 12 year's old and already knows how to hate someone."

House stared at the baby for a while then looked up into Cameron's eyes, he could see that she didn't fully trust him with their daughter, and she was right not to, he had the potential to hurt her and Emma, but he also saw something else in her eyes, guilt.

"Cameron, you can't blame yourself for your sister thinking the way she does, that's all on your mother, what you did, you did for love right. You married your guy because you loved him, then what Henry and Ellie did, they did for love. They wanted their big sister back in their lives, the girl who had been their mother for 5 year's they wanted her back, Katie might not remember, but babies, their smarter that people give them credit for." He glanced at Emma and sighed.

"I bet if she looked at photos from when she was born, the one person that would be a constant in all of them would be you." He looked up at her. "She might not remember now, but her sub conscious does remember that you love her and raised her, no matter what lies your mother feeds her." He smirked. "Everybody lies, maybe Katie does remember, but she is scared to lose you again." Cameron sighed and looked at Emma.

"She didn't lose me in the first place House. I left her, and Henry and Ellie." House glared at her, he didn't like this self-loathing side to her. He watched her for a moment, then gently reached out for their daughter and watched as she held Emma closer to her. He smirked.

"You're scared that Emma will hate you, when you won't even let her out of your site." He looked at her. "You won't leave Emma, you know that, I know that and believe it or not, she knows that as well."

Cameron sighed and looked at House, she knew he was right, of course she did, she hadn't meant to hold Emma closer to her when he reached out for her, but in her mind, he could take her from her and she wasn't about to let that happen. House could see the emotions filter across her face and sighed taking his hand away from their daughter.

"I'm not going to take her from you Cameron. Why would I?" He saw her eye's get slightly wider when he started talking, she clearly hadn't meant for him to know what was going on in her mind, but just like she could read him and knew him, he knew her.

"You have every right to." The reply came out as a whisper as Cameron had turned to look at her daughter and pull her even closer to her. She hated that she felt so insecure about all of this, she wanted House to be in Emma's life, that was the whole reason she came back, but now, even after three days of him showing up, unannounced, to spend time with Emma, she was scared that one day he would fight her for Emma.

"I might have a right to fight you for her, but I never would and even if I did, there is no way I would end up with her, the court might be stupid, but they're not stupid enough to leave a four month old baby with a drug addicted, crippled bastard, even if said bastard knows how to care for a child."

Cameron looked at him for a moment, she knew this conversation started because of her self-loathing, but the way he said that, it was almost like he regretted it now, he hated the fact that he wasn't going to be a normal father to Emma, he hated that she was going to be different, he hated that no matter what, he couldn't stop being who he was, not even for the little girl in her arms and she suddenly hated herself for making him talk.

"House…" She didn't really know what to say but knew she had to say something, anything to make this right. "I know you wouldn't fight me for her, I know that, but it doesn't stop me being scared House, Emma's going to be different from all the kid's her age, I know that and I accept that, I know that one day she's going to grow up, she's going to fall in love and I'm going to have to accept that and let her go, I know right now, I cling to her too much, but I've lost a lot in the past, I can't lose Emma."

House looked at her and knew she didn't want to talk about this anymore, it was in her eyes so he nodded, to let her know that he understood, that he wouldn't fight for Emma to be just his, she needed Emma, to feel like she hadn't failed, again, at being a mother. He leaned back and looked at her.

"So, what's her full name, you never did tell me." He looked at her and saw her relax, glad to be off the topic

"Emma Annabella-Louise is her full name." House looked at her and nodded, her last name didn't need saying, he knew it would be Cameron.

"Annabella? That's different." He looked at Cameron this time and indicated that he wanted an explanation to his daughter's name. She sighed and sank down into the couch, letting Emma lay on her chest.

"I had an older sister, Anna, she was born premature… The doctor's tried to prolong it for as long as they could, but it didn't help, she had so many complication's, she was five day's old when she died, Anna is in memory of my older sister."

"And the Bella part? And please don't tell me you have another dead sister." He saw her flinch as he said the last part but she didn't back down.

"It's not my place to say about the Bella part, you should ask Wilson about that." She smirked and looked over to House who was clearly trying to figure out what Wilson had to do with his daughter's middle name, but let it go for now.

"What about the Louise part?" Cameron grinned and looked at him, this part wasn't as sad as the other part.

"It was my great-grandmother's name and it's been a tradition in my family for the girl's to have one of their middle name's Louise, my grandmother was Patricia Molly-Louise, my mom was Rose Marie-Louise, I'm Allison Juliet-Louise, then there's Electra Scarlett-Louise and Katelyn Chloe-Louise and now Emma Annabella-Louise."

"Your middle name is Juliet?" He said with a smirk and was his only comment; she rolled her eyes and nodded. "What about your brother's do they have a special middle name?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, with my brother's they don't have a shared middle name, there's Neal James-Carl, Oscar Romeo-Jack and Henry Gregory-Luke." She looked at him and saw him frowning. "What?" He looked up at her and shook his head.

"It's nothing, just weird that your little brother has my name and my brother's name as his middle name is all." He closed his eyes for a moment then looked at Emma. "Do Neal and Oscar know about Emma?" She knew when he was trying to take things away from his personal life and she nodded slightly.

"I told Neal when I found out, and because of what my mom went through with Anna; I waited until Emma was born to tell Ro-Ro." It hadn't accord to her that she had used the nickname she gave her older brother Oscar until she saw House smirking at her, she blushed a deep red color at that moment.

"Ro-Ro?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn't getting out of this one easily.

"I didn't like calling him Ozzy like Neal did, or Oscar like my parents did, so when I learnt his middle name was Romeo I started calling him Ro-Ro like when he found out mine was Juliet, I became Lea to him, it was just something we shared, being the closest in age until the twin's and Katie were born." House nodded then glanced at the door as he heard it opening.

Wilson walked into the apartment, and grinned as he saw House and Cameron sitting next to each other, fairly close and Emma lying on Cameron's chest, who gurgled when she saw him.

"Hey guys." He said before disappearing into his room to get changed into something more comfortable and to put everything away, he came out moments later to see they hadn't moved from their position. He smirked slightly and looked at Emma.

"Hey there little Bug." House gave him a questioning look and he shrugged, Cameron smiled softly and sat up, and let Emma sit on her lap, facing the room so she could see House and Wilson.

"Why bug?" House asked the question, it wasn't to anyone in particular, he just wanted to know where it had come from, Cameron turned to him and smiled.

"You know how I explained my nickname for Oscar and his nickname, well Neal at first used to call my Bugs Bunny, which later became Bugsy then it became Bug. When I told him about Emma, he smiled and said. 'So now there's another little bug in the family' And I didn't stop him" House nodded then looked at Emma, she didn't look like a bug, far from it, she was beautiful, even to him, with her deep ice-blue eyes, her soft brown curls and soft features, he's heard parent's say that their sons and daughters are the most beautiful babies ever, but when House looked at his daughter, he knew no baby would ever compare to her.

House nodded and closed his eyes for a second before getting up, it was late and he should get home, maybe Cameron would let him near their daughter tomorrow, he knew she was okay with people holding her, she had let Wilson, but then he didn't have a right to take Emma away from her, he still had that right and always would.

"Okay, well, I'm going home." He started to limp towards the door when a hand on his arm stopped him, he looked down at Cameron who just smiled softly and stood up.

"You said you know how to look after kid's… Why don't you take Emma tonight… I'll come and pick her up in the morning before you go to the hospital… If you want…" She wanted to trust House with Emma and the only way that was going to happen was if she let him have a night with her, sure she was scared House would up and run – Well, not run, limp – with Emma, but she wanted to trust him, she had once before, she had trusted him with her life and her heart – unintentionally – now she was willing to trust him with their daughter.

House watched her for a moment then nodded, he wanted to take Emma for the night, he was scared as hell, he wanted to run, to never look back, to forget all about Cameron and Emma, but something stopped him, he couldn't get his feet to move, and then felt his head nod, he had agreed to look after the little girl and now he was more scared of anything.

Tonight was going to be one of the most scariest nights of House's life, he was going to have to look after his four month old daughter, alone, he was going to have to get up and change her diapers, feed her, get her back to sleep, he was scared as hell, but something in his heart told him he was going to be okay, it would be just like when Luke was little and he had helped out with him.

Remembering how everything was with Luke helped, he could remember feeding his brother, changing him, singing him back to sleep, the only difference between then and now, Emma was his daughter, not his sibling, and when he was looking after Luke, his mother had always been there, to help if need be, now, it was just him and Emma. Fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – I know it's kinda short and not much happens, but I promise that it's going to pick up again! Thank you to CSI-IRELAND, Anuxi, and Selina41319 for also following my story! And thank you again to CSI-IRELAND for favoriting my story! Also thank you to both limptulip and Anuxi for your reviews! I'm still shocked people are actually reading this story! It wasn't something I was going to post at first (that's why the first chapter is so long!) But I am glad I did end up posting it! _

_Sorry again that this chapter is short! But that felt like the right place to cut off! I promise Stacey(sorry if I'm spelling her name wrong) won't be around much, but she will cause some trouble hehe. _

_Disclaimer – I do not own House or anyone from the show, I only own House and Cameron's family members! _

_Anyway, enough from me! Enjoy!_

House got back to his apartment with Emma and looked at her, she had fallen asleep on the ride over, but he knew the moment he went to take her inside, she would wake up, there was no easy way a man with a limp and cane could carry a baby from the car to the apartment without waking her up.

He sighed and shut the engine off and got out the car, he limped to the trunk and took out all the stuff he needed to look after Emma, the travel cot, the diaper bag and bottle's, change of clothes, changing mat, highchair and of course Emma, he balanced all the stuff then limped to the passenger's side of the car and gently took Emma out of the car seat.

He sighed and looked at the stuff he needed to take inside, he could easily carry Emma and the bag, but the travel cot, highchair and clothes, that was going to be difficult, he then remembered the sling Cameron had given him and smirked when he found it, he put it on then gently lay Emma in it, surprised she hadn't woken up yet.

He sighed and grabbed the bag slinging it over his shoulder when he felt Emma stir, he watched her for a moment to see if she was going to wake up, Cameron had told him she thought that Emma was teething, and he knew that was going to cause her to have many sleepless nights.

Emma didn't wake up and House let out the breath he was holding, he grabbed the cot and headed up to his apartment he could go back for the clothes and highchair in a moment when he had the cot set up.

After a few attempts he finally had the cot set up, he smiled, proud of himself then headed down to the car again, Emma still with him, he wasn't stupid enough to leave his daughter alone in the apartment, and even if he did, if Cameron found out, she would take Emma and leave, he couldn't bare the idea of losing this little girl.

He grabbed the rest of the stuff, locked the car and went back to the apartment, he set the highchair up just as Emma woke up, he looked at her and saw the tears in her ice-blue eyes, he knew she was going to cry, he just didn't know _why_ she was going to cry.

Holding her up gently he checked to see if she needed to be changed, she didn't, so he settled with her wanting her bottle, he went and grabbed one of the bottles after setting Emma in the highchair and giving her a few toy's to play with while he got her bottle ready, House watched her for a moment then tested the bottle, it was warm but not hot that it would burn her, he walked over to her, picked her up then went to the couch.

Emma watched him as she had her bottle, her eye's taking in all the surrounding's and what felt like to House, looking into his soul when she looked into his eyes. He was scared to love the baby, but knew that the longer she was with him, the longer she looked into his eyes, the longer she giggled and smiled at him, he was going to fall in love with her, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Emma was going to have his heart and that scared him, the last person to have his heart left him a cripple, and even though he knew that Emma couldn't physically harm him, her mother could, Cameron could at any point realize that Emma was better off without him in her life, she could pack up and leave, take Emma with her.

House knew he had to do something, anything to let Cameron know that he wanted to be in Emma's life, that he wasn't going to screw thing's up, that he was just as scared to lose Emma as she was, but he had no idea how!

It was times like this that House would turn to his pills, scotch and piano and maybe he would go to Wilson for a chat. He didn't let Wilson know, but House actually did listen to him.

He sighed softly and looked at Emma as she finished eating, he got up and took her to the bathroom to change her before going and settling her in the cot that he had set up at the bottom of his bed, he knew he had a spare room that she could sleep in, but he also knew that she was going to wake up in the night and he didn't know if his leg would play up or not, it was easier to have her closer to him.

He watched her for a moment before he limped out to the living room and sat back on the couch, how was he going to prove to Cameron that he wanted Emma in his life! He didn't know how long he was sat there thinking but he suddenly heard and knock at the door then Emma crying, he groaned slightly and got up, heading for Emma first, whoever was at the door could wait while he got his daughter.

The knocks became impatient so he limped back to answer the door, with Emma in his arms, the person on the other side of the door was the last person he imagined seeing ever again, why is it she always show's up at bad times?

Stacey stood there looking at House, confused and shocked, when had he had a baby? She tilted her head in a way that he knew was her asking if he was going to let her in, he sighed and opened the door wider to let her in then looked at Emma who still had tears in her eyes but wasn't crying anymore.

He went to the kitchen and got out the teething ring he had bought before they got to his apartment, Cameron had forgotten that one little thing when she had given him everything else he would need to look after Emma, so he bought her one.

Emma started sucking and biting down on the ring the moment her father gave it to her, then House limped into the living room with her, where Stacey sat on the couch waiting for him to get back.

"Since when do you have a kid?" House scowled at her, what right did she have to pry into his personal life? She had given up that right the moment she decided to make him a cripple. "And who in their right mind would WANT a kid with you? You did send her mother to the psych ward right?" That was it, she could insult him, but when it came to Emma and Cameron, he wasn't going to allow that, yes he had teased and insulted Cameron all the time in the past, but he had made a promise to himself, because he would never tell her that she affected him in any way, to protect Cameron and Emma.

"I've had _Emma." _He made a point of saying her name. "For three days, but she's four month's old, and as for her mother." He smirked, he couldn't help it. "That would be Cameron." To say Stacey was shocked was an understatement; House had a four month old daughter with Cameron? Last Stacey heard, he was with Cuddy.

"What about Lisa? What does she have to say about all this?" House bounced Emma gently when she started to cry again then looked at Stacey.

"I and she broke up when I found out I was Emma's father." Stacey watched him with the baby and was surprised, he actually knew what to do and how to look after her.

"You said she was four months old, Allison's been away for a year, you slept with her before you left. You cheated on Lisa." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, she knew House had cheated on Lisa and that made her angry.

"Yes, I cheated on her, to be fair though, I never expected to see Cameron again, let alone find out that she had a kid, my kid." Stacey shook her head and scoffed at him.

"Your unbelievable Greg! You know, she's probably not even your kid, Allison had a crush on you from the beginning, I wouldn't put it past her to say you're the kid's father when you're really not." House growled and stared daggers at her.

"For your information Stacey, Emma _is _my daughter! I did a paternity test, so no she didn't just say I was Emma's father because of a crush she had on my three years ago, she said I was Emma's father, because I really am her father." House was angry and would have liked nothing more than to shout at Stacey, but Emma had just fallen back to sleep and he didn't want to wake her up.

He got up and limped back to his room to put Emma back in the cot then went to the door and opened it.

"Get out." He didn't look at her, he just held the door open for her to leave, when she didn't move he turned to look at her. "I said get out Stacey. _Now._" Slowly Stacey stood up and walked to the door, she knew better than to stay and make thing's worse.

After she left House sighed and locked to door, then walked to his room and looked down at his sleeping daughter. Cameron was going to kill him for letting Stacey near Emma. He rubbed his head then got changed before falling into bed, he was shattered and knew he was going to be woken up at least twice in the night to take care of Emma.

4:13 – that's what the clock said when House heard a small whimper coming from the cot, he had only gotten 4 hours sleep, but he didn't mind, he grabbed his pills and popped one in his mouth, and lay there for a second, letting the pill take effect, then he slowly got up and limped over to his daughter.

"Okay baby, what's wrong?" He said as he lifted her out of the cot, that's when the smell hit him, so that was what was wrong. He sighed and grabbed the bag with the diapers and limped into the bathroom to change her, she didn't make it easy for him, kicking her leg's the whole time and trying to roll over.

Finally House had her changed and was rocking her in his arm's to get her back to sleep, it didn't take long which surprised him, with Luke it had taken him at least an hour to get him back to sleep, he was happy that it had taken all of fifteen minutes for Emma to fall asleep.

He lay her gently in the cot and watched her sleep, a small smile creeping onto his face, this was what it took, watching his sleeping daughter, that was what had made him fall in love with her and he didn't care, she depended on him and Cameron to take care of her and that was what he was going to do.

Crawling back into the bed he sighed, happily, or as happily as he could get. He glanced at the cot again and nodded. He could get used to this. But he knew he wouldn't get the chance, he would only get a few nights with her.

House was glad when the next time he woke up it was his alarm, not Emma, he slowly got out of bed, his leg not hurting as much as it had when he woke up earlier, and glanced at the clock. 9:31, Cameron would be round soon to pick up Emma.

He sighed and went to her cot, she was still asleep so he took the opportunity to go for a quick shower, by the time he got out Emma was awake and kicking her feet, he got dressed then went to pick her up.

Walking out the kitchen he grabbed one of the bottles and warmed it up for her then went to pick out something for her to wear and smirked when he saw a tiny pair of jean and a tiny Rolling Stones t-shirt that he was sure Cameron bought just so he could put Emma in it.

He fed and changed Emma then got her dressed and smiled at her, she looked like a mini-him, he bounced her up and down on his lap gently and watched as she giggled then he heard a knock at the door and knew it was Cameron, coming to collect Emma. He didn't want to let her go.

Cameron stood on the other side of the door with a smile plastered across her face when she saw House and Emma, in matching outfits, both wearing jeans and Rolling Stones t-shirts. House let her in and let her get comfy on his couch, before handing Emma to her.

"How was she?" Cameron asked as she held her daughter in her arms, she had missed her more than she thought was possible.

"She was great, only woke up twice, once in the night once when…" He trailed off and frowned remembering the other time she had woken up. Cameron looked at him and tilted her head very slightly.

"When what House." She then looked to her daughter, worry evident on her face. House sighed and sat down in the chair, making sure that he was far enough from Cameron so she wouldn't physically hurt him.

"When Stacey showed up." Cameron head snapped up to look at him, angry was in her eyes, that much House could see, but there was also something else there, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Why was Stacey here?" She hadn't meant the words to come out with so much venom, but they had, Cameron didn't trust Stacey, let alone near her daughter.

"I'm not entirely sure, we never spoke about why she was here, she took one look at Emma and that was all she wanted to talk about…" He trailed off again, he knew Cameron was going to be angry with him, he just hoped this wasn't what was going to make her up and leave with Emma.

"And did you?" Cameron watched him closely, he was good at hiding his emotions, but not that good, she could see that he was scared, but of what she wasn't sure, was he about to tell her he would fight for Emma to have a family with Stacey?

"Yes. But I told her to get out the moment she said that you should be on the psych ward and that you were lying about me being Emma's father." The words came out almost too quiet, House wasn't used to caring about anyone, but that's what he did, he cared about Emma and to some degree Cameron, he didn't want to lose them.

"You told her to leave?" Her voice was almost as quiet as his, she glanced down at their daughter, he had told the woman he had loved for god knows how long, and took care of Emma. If she wasn't already convinced that the feelings she had for him never really went away, she was now, he was giving up everything he had wanted for Emma, and that made her love him just that little bit more, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"She insulted you and Emma's parentage, of course I told her to leave, I didn't want her around Emma and I didn't want her to upset her." Cameron blinked then smiled softly before looking back at Emma, she couldn't believe what House just told her, but she was glad he told Stacey to leave.

"You didn't have to do that House." He frowned at her then looked at Emma giggling happily in her mother's arms and sighed. He got up and sat down next to her on the couch looking at Emma again.

"Yes I did. I didn't want her near Emma." He sighed softly. "I didn't know she would be back, but I don't want her near Emma, ever." He looked up at Cameron for a moment and gave her half a smile before looking over at his piano, it had always been a comfort of his.

"What if she shows up at the hospital." She paused and gasped. "Where YOU should be now! House!" He chuckled and shook his head before getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Relax, come on, I'll give you a ride back to Wilson's then I'll go to work, Scouts Honour" He held up with scout sign and gave her a goofy grin. She shook her head and chuckled grabbing the bag that was on the floor.

He limped into his room and took down the cot as Cameron went and took down the highchair. Five minutes later they were both back in the living room, Emma in the sling and looking up at her mother.

House nodded then headed for the door, carrying the clothes and cot as Cameron followed him with the diaper bag, highchair and Emma. Cameron strapped Emma into the car and sighed, putting the other stuff she had in the trunk of the car then get in herself and leant back slightly.

House put all the stuff in the trunk then got in, glanced at Emma then at Cameron before starting the car. He pulled away from the curb and headed to Wilson's place just like he told Cameron he would.

About ten minutes later House pulled up to Wilson's place, got out the car and went to grab the car seat gently. He smirked and walked up to the apartment, leaving Cameron to get all the other stuff, he had the most important thing they had bought with them.

Cameron rolled her eyes and grabbed everything else before following House into the apartment, she knew Wilson had left early that morning so the place would be empty, she let them in then sighed and walked over to the couch after putting everything down.

She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment till she felt a shift on the couch, she opened her eyes and looked over to see House sitting back with Emma laying on his chest, she smiled softly at him and Emma, she had never seen anything more beautiful than her daughter in the arms of the man she has loved for so many years.

House felt Cameron's eye's on him and looked over to see her smiling at him, he smirked and closed his eyes, resting one of his hand's on Emma's back, as she looked up at him, he suddenly felt a small hand on his face and looked down at his daughter who just yawned and closed her eyes.

"What happened to going to work?" Cameron said quietly, so as not to wake their sleeping child. House looked at Emma then looked at Cameron.

"It's not like we have a paitent, so that mean's Cuddy will be on my ass to be in the clinic." He looked at Emma again. "I'd rather spend time with our daughter than in the clinic." Cameron didn't know how, but her smile grew and she felt a warmth in her heart when she hear House say 'our daughter' not 'the kid' or 'my daughter' but '_our_ daughter'

She nodded then closed her eyes, she hadn't slept that well last night, after having Emma to herself for four months, it was strange to not have ot wake up and feed and change her, she hadn't known what to do with herself after House took Emma with him for the night.

"If she phones, I'm not covering for you." House whined and rolled his eyes, Cameron just laughed slightly at him. House smiled and looked at his now sleeping daughter.

"Oh, I bought her a teething ring that was the one thing in the bag she didn't have." Cameron just nodded, already falling asleep, now she knew her daughter was close to her.

House smiled and closed his eyes, he gently laid Emma on the couch between him and Cameron then slowly drifted off himself, after pulling a throw over himself, Emma and Cameron.

Cameron, who was almost asleep, when she felt the throw being put over her, snuggled closer to House and Emma, if anyone had told her when she first started working for the man beside her, that she would end up with a daughter by him, she would have laughed, she knew even back then that no matter how much she wanted House, he didn't want her, so nothing was ever going to come of them, but that didn't stop her wanting him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – So I would like to start by saying thank you to the new followers; DanaScullyIsMySpiritAnimal, Mjeeby, TakersSoaLady23 and iagrl1223, and thank you to DanaScullyIsMySpiritAnimal for favoriting my story as well! Now to answer your reviews!_

_DanaScullyIsMySpiritAnimal – I'm glad you're liking the story so far! And I'm going to try and update it every day till it's finished!_

_Coatspy – This story is by far nowhere near over! It's only just beginning! And thank you so much! I never expected to people to read my story, let a long LIKE it!_

_Tootsie – Don't worry Wilson will find someone! And I know he would be a good father to Emma, but let's let House have ago first shall we xD_

_Guest – Not sure who you are, but I assure you this story isn't tagged House/Cuddy, its tagged House/Cameron! Sorry if you were confused!_

_Sorry it's short guys, but I know what I want to do for the next chapter, just needed to get it to there, so this one is more of a filler chapter than anything! And I know there hasn't been much Hameron so far, but don't worry there will be! And again, sorry that House is kinda OOC, I love how he was portrayed and written, but I don't think I would do him justice! _

_Disclaimer – I still don't, nor will I ever own House -.- _

_So, enjoy the story and thank you so much for the reviews!_

Wilson wasn't that shocked that House never showed up for work, he was just lucky that his team didn't get a case, no what shocked Wilson was the sight he walked in on, Cameron, House and Emma were still lying on the couch but they had shifted positions.

Cameron now lay with her head on House's good thigh while Emma lay across her mother's chest, one of House's hand's was on Emma's back and the other was across Cameron's stomach.

To anyone that didn't know any better, you would think they were a happy family that loved each other, but Wilson did know better, he knew that Cameron still felt something for House, and he knew that House was now in love with that little girl, but he still couldn't figure out how House felt about Cameron.

Yes House had pushed her away at any chance he got, but when she got married to Chase, it seemed to hit him that she wasn't going to wait for him forever, he had at first pursued Cameron, before finally giving up and going after Cuddy.

It was only when Cameron was about to leave for good that House did anything about the way he felt for her, but still it wasn't clear to Wilson if House only wanted her because he couldn't have her, or if he actually did give a damn about her.

One thing's for sure, Cameron was right, Emma would be good for him, maybe he would realize the way he felt about Cameron, and wouldn't mess her around, he had done enough of that in the past four years and now it wasn't just Cameron that would get hurt, their baby girl would get hurt as well.

Wilson put his bag down and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee, he glanced over his shoulder to look at them again and shook his head, House really better not mess this up, if he loses Cameron or that little girl… Well, Wilson wasn't sure if he would come back from that, he had lost Lisa and Rachael, but if he lost Cameron and Emma, who would he have left?

Once the coffee was finished Wilson heard movement from the other room, he glanced over to see House waking up, smirking he got three cups down from the cabinet and poured the coffee then went and got one of Emma's bottles, she would not doubt want feeding when she woke up.

He heard the quiet mutter of "what the hell" come from House's lips, as he took in what had happened in their sleep, he groaned to himself then regretted it when Cameron started to shift.

Slowly her eyes opened and she blinked a few time's before quickly sitting up, making sure to hold Emma to her as she did, Wilson walked in with the coffee and set it down on the table then went back for Emma's bottle as she had now woken up.

He smiled at Cameron who silently passed over her daughter to Wilson, he smiled at her before taking Emma to the spare room to feed and change her, letting House and Cameron talk.

"House, I'm so sorry." House smirked and chuckled at her then rolled his eyes, trust Cameron to be the one to apologise, when he had also been one to move around in his sleep.

"Why are you sorry? So you ended up lying on my leg, be thankful that even in your sleep you know which one is the bad leg." Cameron huffed and scowled at him.

"Fine. I'm not sorry, just figured you'd be uncomfortable with the way we woke up." She said before grabbing her coffee and taking a sip. He watched her for a moment and rolled his eyes before picking up his pills and popping two in his mouth then he picked up his coffee, downing it in one.

Wilson walked out moments later with Emma in his arms, she was asleep but he figured Cameron would want to spend some time with her as she hadn't seen her the night before.

House got up the moment Wilson returned, he grabbed his cane and jacket then looked at the three of them as Cameron took Emma from Wilson and kissed her sleeping head.

"I guess I should go." He headed for the door and sighed softly before leaving without another word to Cameron or Wilson.

Wilson looked at Cameron and shrugged before sitting down on the couch where House had sat and turned the tv on quietly, so as not to wake Emma. Cameron smiled at him then looked down at her sleeping daughter, she sighed softly before getting up and walking into the spare room and putting Emma in the cot Wilson had set up for her.

After Emma was settled she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Wilson who was looking at the tv but not really watching it, he turned to look at Cameron and smiled softly. She smiled back at him then leant her head back and closed her eyes, she wasn't tired, how could she be, she slept all day and that's what bothered her.

Falling asleep on the couch with House and Emma had felt so amazing she had slept all day, and so had House, but she didn't focus on that, she focused on the fact that she thought her feeling's for the gruff older man had gone, but clearly they hadn't, she knew he would always have a place in her heart, but she thought she could move on, could have a life, get married, have children.

But that's not the way it worked out, yes she had a life, yes she had gotten married and yes she had a child, but it wasn't as easy as that and she knew that now Stacey was back, things were going to get worse, Stacey was what House was to her, that one person you always have feeling's for, even if you try and get on with your life without them.

Stacey may have hurt House, she may have left him a cripple, but Cameron knew he still loved her, and even thought he had told her to leave last night, that doesn't change the fact that he could see he could have everything he's wanted, he could have Stacey and fight for Emma, being with Stacey would probably be enough for the court to let him take Emma.

She tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes but she couldn't, if she lost Emma that would be the fourth child she had let down, and this time it would be worse, she felt horrible for leaving Henry, Ellie and Katie, but if she lost Emma… it would be the end of her.

Wilson noticed the tears in Cameron's eyes and gently pulled her to him, he hugged her tightly and sighed softly as she started to cry into his shoulder, he knew this was emotional for her and House wasn't making it any better on her.

After a moment Cameron lifted her head from Wilson's shoulder and smiled softly at him, drying her eyes.

"Sorry." She said quietly, Wilson just shook his head and smiled softly at her.

"Don't be." She picked up her cup and then got up, taking it to the kitchen and washed it up before walking back to the living room.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I have to face everyone tomorrow." She groaned slightly and rolled her eyes, she was happy to be going back to work, but that didn't stop the fact that she didn't want to leave Emma for the day and there was no way Cuddy would let her have the baby up in Diagnostics with her, plus no one else knew that Emma was House's daughter, only Chase knew that and Cuddy had suspended him for two weeks after he hit her.

Wilson just nodded and got up, he had had a long day, after telling one of his patients that they were terminal and telling another that the cancer was gone, he was emotionally spent, just not as much as Cameron.

"I think I will as well, night Ally." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked past her to his room, tomorrow was going to be interesting for House and Cameron and he knew that at some point in the day, House would bug him about something.

Cameron sighed softly and walked into her room to get ready for the night. She settled down in bed after checking on Emma and sighed looking up at the ceiling for a while before turning on her side and falling asleep.

Cameron was surprised that she only had to wake up once to check on Emma, and get her back to sleep, but also thankful that she had an almost full night of sleep, she was going to need all the rest she could get to face everyone today.

She rolled out of bed at 7:30 and went to take a shower, Emma wasn't awake but she knew that Wilson was already awake and ready so if Emma woke up, he would get her for her.

She let the water get as hot as she could stand it before letting the water run over her body, closing her eyes she leant back into the water and washed her hair and body before stepping out and drying herself then getting dressed for the day, she went back to her room to apply her make up, then walked out to the living room, as she thought Emma had woken up and Wilson had gotten her.

Cameron walked over and smiled taking Emma from him and sitting down on the couch.

"Thank James" He nodded and smiled then handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"It's no trouble Ally; you know that I love looking after the little bug." Cameron smiled softly at Wilson then sighed softly and looked at Emma; she really didn't want to leave her in the day care for the whole day.

"I guess we should get going, I need to get Emmie settled in day care." Wilson nodded and walked over to the door, grabbing the car seat then opened the door for Cameron to go out first with Emma.

He followed after them both, when they got to the car he unlocked it and set up the car seat then took Emma from Cameron and strapped her in before opening the door for Cameron to get in then going round to get in the car himself.

They arrived at the hospital a little before 8am, Cameron sighed and got out the car to get Emma and then headed inside with Wilson walking beside them, she smiled at Cuddy and headed up to the day care.

After getting Emma settled, which wasn't easy, in day care she headed up to diagnostics, no one but House knew she was returning, she took a deep breath and walk through the door and into House's office, not expecting to find him in just yet, she grabbed his mail and sat down at his desk to sort through it all, seeing if there was a patient worth taking, or that he would at least find interesting.

She finally finished sorting through the mail when Thirteen, Taub, Kutner and Forman walked through the door to the conference room, none of them noticing her, she got up and walked out of House's office and to the coffee pot, and put it on, knowing that at least Forman like a cup when he first got in and she knew House wouldn't be too much longer.

"Cameron? Since when are you back here?" Forman asked her and watched her as she turned around to look at him, she smiled softly and went to get the cup's down and poured the coffee, handing one cup to Forman and took another for herself.

"I started this morning, just doing the menial stuff I used to do for House." She stated before taking a sip of her coffee and watching them, Taub and Kutner weren't really paying attention to the conversation and Thirteen had her laptop out, only slightly paying attention.

"You mean your back to doing his paper work, sorting his mail and picking up his dry cleaning?" Forman smirked at her, the other three chuckled and Cameron rolled her eyes at him

"You picked up his dry cleaning?" Thirteen asked her, shutting down her laptop after finishing what she was doing and got up to get herself a drink. Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I did that once, but to answer Forman, yes, I'm doing his paper work and going through his mail, and also sitting in on differentials, but unlike you guy's, I get to go home at a normal time." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Why do you get to go home at a normal time? You should know better than anyone that there is no normal time for leaving." Cameron shrugged and put her coffee down and leant against the counter.

"I get to go home at a normal time; because I have a daughter that need's me to look after her." Forman almost choked on his coffee and just stared at her for a moment, letting it sink in, Cameron had a kid? Since when?

"Your daughter? Since when do you have a daughter?" Cameron sighed and turned to rinse out her cup before turning back to look at him.

"Yes, my daughter, she was born four months ago." Forman looked at her before calculating that she was pregnant when she left, so that meant it had to be Chase's kid right?

"four months? So she's Chase's kid?" House chose that moment to limp through the door, he had heard Forman asking about Emma and had heard him think she was Chase's kid, he smirked, time to have a little fun, laced with truth.

"Now that's just wrong, Cameron may have been stupid enough to marry the idiot, but she's not stupid enough to have a kid with him." Forman turned to look at House and rolled his eyes.

"So I guess you know who the kid's father is?" House deducted that Cameron hadn't told him that he was Emma's father and hadn't even bothered to tell him Emma's name.

"Yes of course I know who Emma's father is, that would make me a bad father if I didn't know who my own kid was, wouldn't it?" He watched as the color drained from Cameron's face then suddenly returned leaving her very red in the face, Forman turned to look at her with a questioning look, she sighed slowly.

"He's not serious is he? And Emma? That's a cute name." Cameron closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to glare at House who was looking very smug.

"He is serious, he's Emma's father, speaking of, she's down in day care and I told them to only let me you or Wilson get her" She said the last part looking at House, she turned back to Forman. "And thank you, I've always like that name."

House grunted and limped into his office not saying a word to anyone; Cameron rolled her eyes, grabbed his red mug and filled it with coffee then took it through to him. As she got to the door she heard the other one open, she looked over and saw Stacey stood there, she groaned and walked into House's office.

"Looks like you have a visitor." She said with more venom than she had meant to, she was still convinced he was going to get back with Stacey and take Emma from her and nothing was going to change her mind until she saw it for herself. She turned to leave the office.

"Wait, don't leave me with her!" House had noticed Stacey in the other room and had now limped to stand behind Cameron, as if trying to hide from her, Cameron rolled her eyes, took the paper work she needed then went and sat at his desk again.

House gave her a look then limped over to sit in the chair in front of his desk as Stacey walked through the door, she noticed Cameron first, sat at House's desk doing his paper work, then noticed that House never told her to get up and leave.

"Can I talk to you Greg?" She looked at Cameron. "Privately."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – First off thank you to Kathlee for following my story!_

_Limaccia – Thank you for pointing out the "whether" mistake! I've never known how to spell it apart from as in hot and cold! Also thanks for pointing out the thing with the "s" and I'm not sure what homonyms are, English wasn't my best subject at school! _

_Ginger – I plan to and thank you!_

_Limptulip – It's weird you should say that! I read the reviews after I started writing this chapter and it made me laugh to see you suggest that! Haha._

_Disclaimer – I still don't own House, unfortunately!_

_Anyway, Enjoy! This chapter is slightly longer than the last one! _

House looked at Stacey then looked to Cameron and shook his head as she went to get up; he looked back at Stacey and sighed.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Cameron." Stacey looked over at her and glared before turning back to look at House, she sighed and closed her eyes; she couldn't look at him for a second. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her.

"I wanted to let you know that I and Mark spilt up and that I still love you, I told him about what happened when I was here last and he told me that I shouldn't fool myself into loving him when I still love you. So we broke up, and I came back, I want to give us another go Greg, please."

She hated that she had to say this in front of Cameron, but she wasn't going to let her opportunity to have House back go, just because she had an audience. House started at her for a moment then laughed, it was one of those laughs that would make someone think he had gone mad, and maybe he had.

"You honestly think I would just take you back? After everything Stacey? You think I'm that desperate for you?" He shook his head and watched as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He looked over at Cameron who was looking down at the paper work smirking.

"Sorry to disappoint… Actually, I'm not, but see here's the thing, I have a kid now that probably doesn't even deserve me in her life, but the fact of the matter is, I'm in her life and I'm not going to just drop everything for you, I need to be there for when my daughter need's me." He hadn't meant to say all that with Cameron there, but he had and he didn't regret it. Stacey rolled her eyes.

"You mean the kid that _she_" Stacey glared over at Cameron. "Told you was yours, come on Greg, you know she's been in love with you for god knows how long, she sees you with Lisa, her marriage down the drain, decides the best way to get you is to say you're the father of her brat, she's a doctor, she can fake paternity tests and you know it."

Cameron was frozen in her place; Stacey honestly thought she would do that to House? She couldn't believe it! Out of the two of them, she was the only one that truly cared about not hurting him and now she was accusing her of faking the test. House on the other hand had now stood up and was in Stacey's face.

"Emma, isn't a brat, she is _our_" he made a point of gesturing to him and Cameron. "Daughter, Cameron didn't fake the test, because I did it myself! Maybe before you try and make something out of nothing, you should get the fact's straight Stacey, and here they are, Cameron didn't tell me Emma was mine cuz she's in love with me and wanted to be with me, she told me Emma was mine, because Emma IS mine."

"She didn't fake the paternity test, because she didn't do it, I did. I think I recall telling you this the other night when you came to mine and saw me with Emma."

By this time Thirteen, Kutner, Taub and Forman had heard Stacey shouting and now were watching as House defended Cameron and Emma, they were all in shock, but no more than when they watched Cameron stand up and walk over to House, she gently placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

House took a deep breath then limped back to the chair, and Cameron stared at Stacey, who stared right back at her.

"I know it might come as a shock to you that me and House have a daughter, but we do, and I suggest you restrain yourself from insulting me and Emma." Stacey blinked then looked at House then back to Cameron.

"How did you do that?" Cameron looked at Stacey confused then looked at House who was looking just as confused as she was; she turned back to Stacey and raised her eyebrow, in a way to tell her to explain.

"You just touched his arm and he stopped, he was about to shout and god knows what else, but just one touch from you and he goes and walks away, how did you do it?" Cameron frowned, she didn't realize she had done that, or that he had just backed down, she looked over at House who just shrugged.

"I don't know, but that's not the problem right now, the problem is you." Stacey looked at her then laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not the problem, you are, you and that snot nosed little brat you call a daughter." Everyone outside the room held their breath when Stacey said that, they all expected Cameron to shout and go off on one at her, but no one expected House to.

He got up, grabbed Stacey rather roughly by the arm and dragged her to the door, he opened the door and threw her out into the corridor then stared down at her, with a murderous look in his eyes, Cameron had now come to stand beside him, the same look in her eyes, this time, she wasn't going to stop him, she was going to stand beside him.

"Get this into your head Stacey, I don't want you, I don't want you near my daughter, I don't want you near Cameron, and I sure as hell am not going to let you insult either of them you got that! Emma is not a snot nosed little brat, she's my daughter and you better think twice about what you say about her, there are people in this hospital that give a damn about her." He smirked for a moment.

"How about when Chase gets back from being suspended you ask him how he got a broken nose." Cameron laughed and put her hand over her mouth then coughed and looked at Stacey.

"You might want me back Stacey, but I don't want you that ship sailed a long time ago; I suggest you let it go." Stacey huffed and just stared at the two of them for a moment before heading to the elevators.

House and Cameron walked back into his office and laughed when they heard the other's stood there clapping for them. House smirked then went and sat down in his chair and watched as Cameron picked up the last of the paper work and sat on the couch to finish it, which didn't take long.

House glanced at the clock and saw it was lunch time and that Wilson was probably in the cafeteria, he got up and looked at Cameron.

"Come on, lunch break, Wilson's paying." Cameron rolled her eyes; finished writing the last sentence then took her glasses off, got up and put the papers and her glasses on his desk before looking at him.

"Your never gonna pay for your own food are you?" House looked at her in shock then smirked and shook his head.

"Why would I pay when Wilson pays for me?" She laughed and shook her head then headed for the door.

"Come on then, we can go pick up Emma for lunch." She walked out the door knowing he would follow after her.

They took the elevator down to the day care and signed Emma out then headed for the cafeteria when they spotted Wilson in the line, House walked over, grabbed a Ruben and a salad and put it on Wilson's tray then lead Cameron and Emma to a table.

Cameron sighed and sat down next to House, Emma on her lap and looking around at everything, she giggled when she saw Wilson making his way over to them. Cameron smiled and took her salad when Wilson sat down then handed him the money he paid for it.

Wilson smiled then started ticking Emma's feet making her giggle even more, House watched Wilson with his daughter and he felt something he never thought he would when it came to Wilson, he was jealous, he had known Emma since she was born, Emma knew who he was and it was clear his little girl loved Wilson.

Cuddy sighed and walked over to them, she didn't want to deal with House but she had too, she stopped at the table and stared right at House, Cameron and Wilson. They all turned to look at her and Emma stopped giggling and look at her as well.

"You had to make her cry didn't you! You couldn't have just told her to leave! Christ House will you ever stop being an arrogant bastard?" They all just stared at her for a moment, then Wilson turned to look at House, confused.

"I did tell her to leave Cuddy, she didn't listen to me, the only way I could make it clear to her that I don't want her was to do what I did. Plus she shouldn't have insulted Emma." That got Wilson's attention, he loved that little girl.

"Wait, who insulted Emmie?" Cameron turned to look at Wilson and sighed softly before looking at Emma.

"Stacey's back in town and figured I lied about House being Emma's father, she went off on how I'm a doctor and could have faked the test and how Emma is 'a snot nosed little brat'" Wilson had heard enough, he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"She actually said that to you about Emma?" Cuddy had taken Wilson's place, Stacey never told her that, she just told her that House had gotten angry yelled at her and told her to leave in a rather unpleasant way. Cameron nodded and looked at her daughter again.

House watched Cameron with Emma and sighed softly, then he looked to Cuddy and saw her looking at Emma.

"Look, Stacey is a big girl, she should know to deal with things on her own, but the biggest mistake she did was insult Emma and Cameron." House stated, he didn't like that he cared so much about those two, but he couldn't help it, they were a family, maybe not like all other families, but a family none the less.

Cuddy nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, she knew Stacey being back was going to cause problems, but she never expected her to be so heartless towards Cameron and Emma. She also never expected House to defend them so fiercely

"I guess she had it coming then." Cuddy got up and looked at them. "But please, don't make another scene in the hospital, I've told her to just leave you be, so for god sake don't cause anything with her." She smiled softly then walked off.

House leant back and looked over at Emma and Cameron and noticed that Cameron had yet to eat anything, he sighed softly.

"Let me take her and feed her while you eat Cameron." She blinked then looked at her untouched food and nodded, she grabbed one of Emma's bottles and handed it to him before handing Emma over to him.

House nestled Emma in his arms and looked down at her before letting her take the bottle, he watched as her ice-blue eyes looked deep into his, and found he couldn't take his eyes off the little girl in his arms, a small smiled crept onto his face.

Cameron looked over and saw House smiling at Emma and smiled herself, it amazed her how Emma had already wrapped him around her little finger and she had only been in his life for about a week. She sighed softly to herself, she still needed to find a place for her and Emma and that was easier said than done. She frowned slightly.

House looked over at Cameron and saw the slight frown on her face. He took the bottle from Emma once she was finished and put it on the table and burped her then let her settle back down in his arms.

"You still haven't found a place?" It wasn't a question, the look on her face told him that she hadn't, he saw her shake her head then took a deep breath. "I have another apartment, it would be big enough for you and Emma, and it's got three bedrooms a rather big living room, two bathrooms and a big enough kitchen. It's paid for in full, if you want you and Emma can live there." He had turned to look back at Emma by this point.

"Thank you for the offer House, but I couldn't do that." She smiled at him. "I'll find a place for us soon, it's just taking longer than I would have liked." House looked up at her now.

"Just take the damn apartment Cameron, I'm not asking anything for it, I'm giving it to you." Cameron chuckled and smiled at him then nodded slightly, what's the worst that could happen.

"Fine, I and Emma will take the place, and I know you House, you'll find something to ask for." House nodded then got up and looked at Cameron and Emma.

"Come on, work to do." Cameron rolled her eyes and picked up the rubbish and held Emma close to her. She followed after House and then turned to the day care to put Emma down for her nap, then walked out and up to diagnostics. She walked into the office and looked at the conference room that was empty, sighing softly she walked out and put the coffee pot on.

House walked in not long after and went straight for the coffee, soon the team was back in the conference room, they all sat down at the table and got things out to do, that's when Cameron's pager went off, she was confused for a moment but the second she read the message, her cup fell from her hand and fell to the floor.

House looked at her about to make a smart ass comment till he saw all the color drain from her face, her eyes go wide and her hand start to shake, she looked up at House.

"She's gone, someone's taken her…" House didn't need to know who she was talking about, he knew right away. He turned to his team who were all looking at them.

"Forman, call Cuddy, shut the hospital down, someone has taken Emma, Thirteen head to the day care, ask if anyone saw anything, Taub and Kutner find anyone from security and get them to block off all exits then get the cctv tapes." Only he finished speaking everyone got up and ran off to do what he asked.

House turned to look back at Cameron who looked like she was about to either throw up or pass out or cry, he quickly grabbed her arm and walked her to Wilson's office, thankfully he didn't have a patient, House didn't have time to wait for him to finish.

Wilson took one look at Cameron and was up out of his seat, he gave House a questioning look then helped her to the couch in his office.

"I have to go, make sure she's okay, someone's taken Emma, and I'm pretty sure I know who, what did you say to Stacey Wilson." Wilson looked from Cameron shocked, and confused.

"You think Stacey took her?" House rolled his eyes, why was Wilson acting stupid!

"Yes I think Stacey took her, now, what did you say to her Wilson." Wilson sighed and looked at Cameron then back at House.

"I told her to leave you, Allison and Emma alone, that you made it clear to everyone you didn't want her around." House knew Wilson and he knew when Wilson was holding something back, like he was now.

"That's not all you told her, what else." House didn't have time for this, he needed all the information he could get so he could get his daughter back.

"I told her that you looked… Happy." House groaned and shook his head.

"You idiot! She comes back trying to start up something with me and you tell her I look happy! You know why me and Stacey got on so well, because we were both miserable till we met each other, she remembers that when I was with her, I was happy till she fucked it up! You telling her I'm happy now, after the last time she was here and I was miserable, is going to make her want to take everything that is making me happy away! She won't stop till Emma and Cameron are out of my life because to her they make me happy!"

House was beyond angry now, not only at Wilson for being an idiot, but at himself for not checking up on Emma before he went to his office, he was angry at Cuddy for clearly not keeping Stacey away from the hospital and he was angry, so angry with Stacey for kidnapping his daughter.

Before Wilson or Cameron had a chance to say anything House limped as fast as he could out of Wilson's office and headed towards the elevators to go and see Cuddy, he knew the hospital had shut down because there was now red light's alternating between the other lights.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – First off, thank you to ladybellatrix and suuuza for following the story! And thank you to ladybellatrix for favoriting the story!_

_DanaScullyIsMySpiritAnimal – You've now given me an idea for what to do! This chapter was going to be slightly different till I read your review and got an idea!_

_Limptulip – I guess so! Haha, glad I surprised you!_

_Ladybellatrix – Thank you so much! _

_Wow still shocked people are reading this story and liking it! I never expected it to be read! _

_Disclaimer – I still don't own House, no matter how many times I wish I did, I don't _

_Anyway! Enjoy! _

Cuddy had the hospital shut down in a matter of seconds after learning Emma had been taken, the person that had taken her would still be in the hospital, she was about to go up and see House when he limped into her office, she looked at him.

"Stacey, Stacey took Emma." He stated then walked out, knowing she would follow after him to get an explanation. Cuddy ran out of her office after him and caught up to him in no time.

"What do you mean Stacey took Emma? How can you be sure?" She looked at him and tilted her head slightly, she was glad she had bought Rachael to the hospital today so she didn't have to call someone to look after her.

"I'm sure Stacey took her, because ever since she returned she has been trying to get me back and has been insulting Emma and Cameron. Plus Wilson told her I looked happy." Cuddy sighed and followed him as they made their way back up to Wilson's office.

By the time they got there, Cameron was asleep on Wilson's couch, tears still in her eyes, she had clearly cried herself to sleep. Wilson looked at Cuddy and House and smiled sadly, no one had heard anything from anyone and everyone was worried about what Stacey would do.

Suddenly Forman burst into Wilson's office, waking Cameron up as he did and he looked at all four of them, a scared look on his face, this worried all of them, Forman was the strong one, if something was scaring him then it had to be bad.

"We've found Stacey, she has Emma…" He paused for a moment then looked at Cameron. "She's on the roof…" House suddenly felt his hand being grabbed, he looked down to see that Cameron had grabbed it, he wasn't sure when he had moved closer to her, but right now he was glad he had.

Cameron looked up at House, she looked like a scared little child and that scared House, yes Cameron hadn't been that strong in the beginning, but after their "date" she had toughen up, now, she looked more scared than anything. He turned to Forman.

"We don't know what she will do right? But we know what she wants, me." House sighed, squeezed Cameron's hand then let it go before he limped out of the room, unaware that everyone was following him, the only thing he knew was that he would do anything to make sure his daughter wasn't harmed.

House got to the roof and saw Stacey stood near, but not quite on, the edge, Emma in her arms. House limped closer to her, but not too close, he knew what people were capable of, and he knew Stacey, she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

"Stacey." At the sound of her name being called her head snapped around to look at House. She had a crazed look in her eyes, but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting Emma from her arms and into Cameron's.

"Come away from the edge, you can have whatever you want if you step away from the edge and hand Emma over to Cameron." He spoke slowly and clearly, he didn't want to scare her into moving closer to the edge and jumping, at least not while she still had Emma. Stacey seemed to consider his words then slowly stepped away from the edge.

House reached out to take Emma from her, but Stacey had other ideas, as she stepped away from the edge, she held Emma closer to the edge. House stopped in his tracks, he had to play this her way and he knew that, but the idea of his daughter going over the edge, was scaring him more than he would ever admit to anyone.

"Okay okay." He held up his hand's to show he wasn't going to go any closer and he wasn't going to hurt her. "How about Wilson." He looked back at him then back to Stacey. "Come's and gets Emma then me and you we can go and talk some place."

Never in his life did he think he would be talking Stacey down from the edge while she held his baby girl in her arms. Slowly Stacey bought Emma back to her arms and nodded slowly. House looked back at Wilson and nodded.

Wilson took a few small steps towards Stacey, getting closer and closer, he held out his arms in an attempt to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her, that he only wanted to take Emma from her.

Stacey turned to face Wilson and slowly handed Emma over to him, there was a collective sigh coming from everyone around and a choked sob coming from Cameron as Wilson made his way back to her with Emma.

House watched Wilson take Emma back to Cameron and then turned to see Stacey on the edge of the roof, she didn't look crazy any more, just… lost and sad, she smiled softly at him, she had seen the way he looked at that baby girl, in all the time she had known him, he never once put someone before him, but right then he put Emma and Cameron before him.

"I'm sorry." With that she fell backwards, before she could fall though, House grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the roof, he wasn't going to let her get away with what she did. He flung her in the direction he knew Cuddy was, forgetting that Wilson, Cameron and Emma were.

He turned around just in time to see Cameron flinch and hold Emma closer to her and Cuddy catch Stacey in her arms. Cameron had a panicked look in her eyes at having Stacey so close to her and Emma, she looked at House and he motioned for her to go to him.

Cameron walked over to him and held Emma so she was close to him; he looked down at his baby daughter and smiled slightly, knowing she was safe. Cameron didn't care that House didn't like contact that much and she leant her head on his chest and watched Emma giggle while looking at her father.

Wilson looked over at Cameron and House and smiled at what he saw, Cameron was on House's left, her head on his chest and House had one arm around Cameron, his hand resting on her hip and his other hand was on Emma's chest, his cane hooked over his elbow. Cameron looked up at House.

"Thank you." She lent up to kiss his cheek but just at that moment House turned to look at her and their lips met, as soon as Cameron realized what happened she pulled away and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh god, House I'm _so _sorry!" She looked down at Emma, her face turning very red, she couldn't believe that had happened! She hadn't meant to kiss him, not like that anyway, she just meant to kiss his cheek as a thank you for saving Emma.

House watched her for a moment, before gently moving to lift her face to his, he had forgotten what a spark was between him and Cameron, and now, now that she wasn't his subordinate and she wasn't leaving, maybe they had a chance.

She looked up at him and looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing, when suddenly his lips were on his again, the kiss was sweet and slow, so that if she wanted to pull away she could, but she didn't want to, she wanted to be closer to him.

As if he had read her mind his arm that was around her waist pulled her closer to him, but not too close that Emma would be crushed. Just at that moment Wilson decided to come back to see what was holding House and Cameron up, his jaw hit the ground when he saw them making out on the roof, with a now sleeping Emma between them. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

House reluctantly pulled away from Cameron and shot Wilson a deadly glare, Cameron shifted slightly, looked at Wilson and blushed deeply then looked down at Emma. Wilson smiled wide and then shook his head.

"What do you want Wilson?" House said rather angry at him for interrupting him and Cameron. Wilson sighed and looked at the both of them then looked down at Emma and smiled as she woke up and giggled.

"Cuddy sent be back to see what was taking you guy's so long, now I can see what was taking so long." House rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Well, now you know, so leave." Cameron looked up at House and took a small step away from him.

"Maybe we should go back down." House groaned and looked at her.

"Dammit woman why you have to ruin the fun?" He whined at her, Cameron chuckled then gave him a quick kiss.

"Actually, I think you'll find that it was James that ruined the fun." Cameron smirked at him then looked at Emma as she started to fuss. "Plus I should probably put Emma down for a nap, seeing as the eventful afternoon she's had." House sighed and nodded.

"You win, for now." He smirked then stepped away from her, but kept his arm around her waist, he looked at Wilson who headed back to the door, knowing House and Cameron would follow him.

They made their way down to Cuddy's office, who was sat on the couch with the four year old Rachael on her lap. Wilson walked in first and Rachael's head turned to look at who was coming into the office; she practically flew from Cuddy's lap when she saw House.

"Uncle Gweg!" She squealed and ran up to him, then hugged his leg. House looked down at her and smiled softly, as much as he didn't want her to call him daddy, Rachael had a place in his heart and always would.

"Hey kiddo." House looked at her and ruffled her hair then laughed when she huffed at him and took a step back to sort out her hair; she then crossed her arms and gave him her best glare, something she had learnt to do from him. "Why ain't you in day care?" She giggled and looked at him.

"Mommy wanted to see me!" He could tell she was excited about that; Cuddy very rarely visited her daughter when she was in the day care. Cameron smiled at the four year old, surprised at how much she had grown in the year she had been away.

Rachael looked up at Cameron then saw the baby in her arms and grinned then jumped up and down trying to get a look at Emma; House rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"You wanna see Emma?" Rachael looked at him and nodded then looked back to Cameron.

"If it's okay with you miss." Cameron smiled then knelt down to let Rachael see Emma. "She's really pretty! She has your eyes uncle Gweg!" Rachael looked up at him, a big smile on her face.

"Your right squirt she does!" House made a surprised face at the little girl, making her giggle. He looked over at Cuddy and saw her smiling at him and Rachael, then he looked back at the little girl. Cameron smiled at Rachael.

"Would you like to hold her Rachael?" Rachael gasped then looked at her mom.

"Can I mommy? Can I hold the baby?" Cuddy looked from her daughter to Cameron.

"As long as it's alright with Emma's mommy and daddy then yes you can, but come and sit on the couch and wait for her to be handed to you." Rachael looked back at Cameron then frowned slightly.

"I know you're her mommy, but what about her daddy? I have to ask him if I can hold her." Her frown deepened and she crossed her arms upset. Cameron looked up at House.

"You can hold her kiddo." Rachael tilted her head confused. "I'm her daddy and I say it's okay to hold her." Rachael grinned then looked at Emma before running and climbing up on the couch and sitting down so she could hold Emma.

Cameron got up then walked over to Rachael who was waiting patiently for Emma. Gently Cameron handed her daughter over to the four year old, who smiled down at the baby in her arms, then she looked at House.

"If she's your baby, and you're my uncle, does that make her my cousin?" House looked at her then looked at Cameron who just nodded, he smiled slightly at her then looked back to Rachael.

"Yeh it does kiddo, but here's the thing, me and Allison." He pointed to Cameron, who took over what he was saying.

"We would like to know if you'd like to be like a big sister to her, what do you say." Cameron then looked over at Cuddy who smiled at her; she turned back to Rachael to see the grin plastered on the girl's face.

"Weally? You want me to be a big sister to her?" Cameron nodded and smiled. "Wow, I will be the BEST big sister ever!" Rachael got a thoughtful look on her face. "If your Emma's mommy and uncle Gweg is her daddy does that make you my auntie?"

Cameron looked to House for the answer, she didn't know where they stood, sure they had kiss and they had a daughter together, but that didn't mean they were together, no matter how much she wanted them to be. House looked at her then turned to Rachael.

"If it's okay with Allison, then why not?" Cameron smiled at him then looked to Rachael.

"I would love that Rachael." She grinned then looked at Emma who was starting to squirm, House gently went and took his daughter from Rachael before anything could happen, as soon as the baby was out of her arm's Rachael stood up on the couch and threw her arms around Cameron's neck and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Auntie Ally!" She pulled back slightly and got a very serious look on her face. "And I promise to be the best big sister to Emma! No one will hurt her while I'm around!" She grinned and showed all her teeth then gave Cameron a kiss before climbing down from the couch and walking over to her mom and climbed onto her lap.

Cameron looked at Cuddy and Rachael then turned and looked at House who was rocking Emma back to sleep, when she came back this was not how she thought things were going to end up, she didn't think Emma would get her daddy, let alone a 'big sister'.

House looked up to see Cameron looking at him, he smiled slightly then held one arm open for her, she gladly walked over to him and snuggled into his side, slightly aware that Cuddy was there and it was like she was rubbing everything in her face.

Cameron turned to look at Cuddy and smiled when she saw that Rachael had fallen asleep on her lap and at some point Wilson had walked over to them and had his hand on her shoulder watching Rachael sleep.

They were an odd bunch, but they were all happy, both families. House smiled and held Cameron closer to him, he had figured that Cuddy and Wilson would end up together, Wilson always did have a thing for Cuddy, and now he got to be the father he wanted to be, and Rachael got the daddy she deserved in his eyes.

Cuddy felt eyes on her and looked up and smiled at Cameron and House, then looked back at Rachael, before she lifted her gently into her arms.

"I think today calls for an early night." She whispered so she didn't wake up the sleeping girls. Everyone else nodded and smiled at each other, apart from House, he was too involved in watching his sleeping daughter to notice anything that was going on around him.

Cameron looked at him and nudged him, he looked down at her and looked into his eyes, he would never understand how someone like her could love someone like him, but she did and he had never been more grateful, she had given him the most amazing daughter ever.

He looked up at Wilson and Cuddy, and smiled at Rachael asleep in her mother's arms.

"Go home House, take Cameron and your daughter and sleep." Cameron looked up at House and he nodded to Cuddy.

"Come on. You can grab your stuff from Wilson's then I'll show you the apartment." Wilson looked at him in shock.

"You're giving her the apartment?" House looked at him with a 'duh' look on his face.

"When am I ever going to use it? I have my place, make's sense for her and Emma to move into the apartment, it's big enough for them to live in." Wilson just shook his head then looked at Cuddy and Rachael and smiled.

Cameron walked out of the office with Emma, thinking House was following her, Cuddy walked out just after Cameron.

"Wilson." He was just about to follow the girl's out but turned around when House called his name. "Be good to them, don't fuck thing's up this time, don't hurt that little girl." Wilson knew House didn't normally give a shit about other people, but he knew that even though he had ruined his chance with Cuddy and Rachael, he didn't want to see them get hurt.

Wilson just nodded then walked out after the girl's. House watched for a moment as Wilson caught up to Cuddy and Rachael and put his arm around Cuddy's waist and smiled. House walked out the office to his girl's.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – So first off, I just want to tell you, that tomorrow I have work in the morning and I'm going to a friends in the afternoon! So I might not update this till Sunday :O If that's the case I'll try and get two chapter's posted to make up for not posting one tomorrow! _

_Thank you to Nath452 for favoriting my story!_

_Ladybellatrix – Haha, at first I had Stacey go over the edge! But then thought of another idea! She really annoyed me as well! _

_Selina41319 – Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

_DanaScullyIsMySpiritAnimal – Thank you! I plan on going far with this story! I know in a lot of Hameron stories Wilson and Cuddy end up together and I was a little sceptical of putting them together, but I just think they would be good together! Funny you should mention Chase! _

_Guest – Thank you so much!_

_Disclaimer – Damn, I wished so hard! Maybe if I see a shooting star and make a wish I'll own House… But for the moment, it's still not mine!_

_Enjoy guys! Thank you for all the great comments on this story! _

Cameron had all her stuff from Wilson's packed into House's care and was sat in the back, while Emma was in the front in her car seat, they were just waiting for House to finish putting the last bag in the back.

House sighed softly as he got into the car and pulled Emma's blanket around her, he started the car then looked in the rear view mirror at Cameron for a moment, before pulling away from the sidewalk.

The car ride was silent and House glanced back to see that Cameron had fallen asleep, he smiled slightly then focused back on the road, the apartment was only half an hour from Wilson's, so it wasn't long before he pulled up.

House cut the engine and got out the car; he opened the back door and poked Cameron with his cane to wake her up. Cameron grumbled as she opened her eyes and saw House smirking at her.

"Nice nap sleeping beauty?" Cameron blushed and got out the car and walked around to get Emma, ignoring House's comment. House smirked and opened the trunk to get her stuff out of the car. Cameron walked back with Emma in her arms and looked at House.

"Mind getting the cot then letting us in so I can put her down for the night?" Cameron looked at him and smiled softly, he nodded and grabbed the cot then walked up the stairs to the apartment with Cameron following behind him, he opened the door and put the cot by the side before going and getting the rest of her stuff.

After they had the cot set up and Emma was asleep, House and Cameron were on the couch in the living room with the tv on quietly. House looked over at Cameron who had her legs pulled up and had her head resting on her knees.

"I got Cuddy to let us have Emma with us tomorrow." Cameron turned her head and looked at him, confused.

"How'd you do that?" House shrugged and looked back at the tv.

"Told her I didn't trust the people in the day care, if someone as crazy as Stacey could get to Emma when we told the day care to only let me, you and Wilson take her out, then god knows who else could get in and take any of the kids." House smirked. "That's also how I got us a baby sitter, although, we might have to keep an eye on the baby sitter, she's only four after all." Cameron sat up straight and looked at House in shock.

"House! You can't trick Cuddy like that!" House looked over at her.

"What? She didn't wanna pay a sitter to look after Rachael, I didn't want Emma in the day care, made sense to have both girl's up with us in diagnostics…" Cameron rolled her eyes then yawned slightly and closed her eyes, suddenly very tired.

House looked over at her and got up slowly so he didn't agitate his leg even more. Cameron felt the couch move and opened her eyes to look at House, confused to where he was going.

"It's late, and your tired, I should get going." He grabbed his cane that had been placed at the end of the couch and looked at Cameron. She got up and walked over to him.

"Why don't you stay?" House looked down at her and raised his eyebrow; she rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully. "I meant, because I fell asleep in _your _car and don't know how to get back to the hospital, plus my car is still at the hospital, so I'd have no way of getting there anyway."

House smirked and nodded, it was fair enough, he had forgotten she had left her car at the hospital and he had driven her and Emma here.

"Fine, I'll go get some stuff for the couch." He started to limp to the closet when her hand on his wrist stopped him; she looked at him and smiled.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch, it wouldn't be good for your leg anyway, and your even more grumpy when you're in more pain than normal." House raised his eyebrow and looked at her then shook his head.

"If I have to sleep in the bed, then so do you, this is your apartment now, so I'm not going to sleep in your bed while you sleep on the couch, either we both sleep in the bed or I sleep on the couch and you in the bed, your choice."

Cameron sighed and took his hand leading him to the bedroom, she checked on Emma as they walked past the room that was going to be made up into a nursery for her, then she carried on to the room she had picked to be hers.

House followed after her and smirked to himself. When they got to the bedroom Cameron grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top then walked into the bathroom to change, leaving House in the bedroom to change, he looked down at his leg, suddenly aware that he didn't have anything to sleep in so he would have to sleep in his boxers and she would see his leg.

House sighed and hooked his cane on the door then started stripping down to his boxers and got into bed, waiting for Cameron. Cameron walked out the bathroom a few minutes later and walked over to the bed, turning the lights off as she went, she got in next to House and lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

Cameron was surprised when she felt House's arm fall over her waist and pull her closer to him, when she got over it, she smiled softly to herself and settled into his arms, finally falling asleep minutes later, as did House.

-00-

House and Cameron were sat in his office with Rachael sat on the floor playing with her toys and Emma laying on her mat giggling at the toys above her head. If anyone had told House he would be looking after his ex's daughter and his daughter a year or so ago, he would have thought they had gone crazy, but now, he couldn't see how it could be any different.

They still didn't have a case so House and Cameron were just watching the girls, they were both a little on edge because Chase had come back a week before Cuddy said he was, so it was a little tense around when he was around, but so far they had only had to speak to him once.

Suddenly the door opened and a police officer walked into House's office, he looked slightly confused to see two children, but then looked to see House and Cameron sat on the couch, he cleared his throat and looked at them.

"I'm looking for a…" He looked at the file he had. "Doctor Allison Cameron." Cameron frowned then got up to get Emma.

"I'm her." The officer turned to look at her with the baby, and then sighed softly.

"Are you…" He looked at the file again. "Emma Cameron's mother?" Cameron nodded somewhat reluctantly, what did this man want with her daughter? She held Emma closer to her as the officer turned to look at House and Rachael. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, what I need to discus with Miss Cameron concerns only her and the father of her daughter."

House got up and walked over to Rachael. "Squirt, why don't you go and ask Thirteen if she wants to play a game with you why me and Auntie Ally talk with the nice man here." Rachael nodded and got up then went over and hugged House's leg.

"Okay uncle Gweg!" She turned to the officer and held out her little hand. "It was nice to meet you sir!" She said politely as he shook her hand, he nodded then let go of her hand as she ran out to the other.

"Sir, I also asked you to leave." House turned to him and went and stood by Cameron.

"You said you wanted to talk to Allison and Emma's father, I'm Emma's father." The officer looked between Cameron and House then laughed slightly.

"Sir, I was being serious, I need to speak with the child's mother and father." House got angry at that comment but didn't get a chance to reply, as Cameron stepped forward and looked at the Officer.

"Officer…" She looked at his name tag. "Daniels. Doctor House here" she pointed back at House. "Is in fact Emma's father, now that might seem unlikely to you, but it's the truth, now may I ask what this regards as I need to put our daughter down for her nap."

Daniels looked at them again then sighed slightly, before looking at the file again then looking back at the family.

"We got a report last night that the child was in danger because of her father, we were asked to investigate this allegation." Cameron's mouth dropped, someone thought House was hurting Emma?

"Who reported that?" House asked Daniels and glared at him, House already had a pretty good idea who it was and as soon as he saw them he was going to kill them.

"It was anonymous sir." House snorted; of course they would be too much of a coward to give their name.

"And what did she say?" The officer looked at him confused and shook his head.

"Sir, it was a male that reported it, and he said that Emma was being abused by her drug addicted father." This time Cameron spoke up.

"He said what?" She turned to House and looked him dead in the eyes, he could see by the look in her eyes that she was scared Emma was going to be taken from them.

"Miss, we need to make sure this isn't the case and if it is, we need to do something about it." Cameron whipped around a deathly glare in her eyes, she handed Emma to House, who took her willingly, and stalked towards the officer.

"The only people that are a threat to our baby girl are Stacey Warner and Robert Chase, our ex's." The officer looked at her and sighed.

"And why would they be a threat?" Cameron laughed then shook her head and walked back to House so she was close to her little girl.

"Well, Stacey for one has proven what a threat she could be, you know she kidnapped Emma and took her to the roof of this hospital, with every intent on jumping with Emma. Robert on the other hand, he's just pissed off that I slept with House a week before our divorce was final, so he is just looking for pay back."

The officer looked at them in shock then sighed and looked down at the file again then back up to them.

"The voice that reported me to you, was it Australian?" House spoke and looked at the officer. Daniels sighed and nodded. "Then I think I know who reported it, Robert Chase." The officer sighed and shuffled his feet.

"I'll be seeing you then, but please, get this sorted out, the department doesn't need to be dealing with this." He stated before turning to leave, Cameron looked up at House, she knew that look. She took Emma from him and nodded when he looked down at her, Chase was in trouble that was for sure! House and Cameron walked out to where Thirteen was with Rachael.

"You mind looking after Emma, Remy? I and House have something to deal with." Thirteen looked up from the drawing Rachael was doing and smiled at them.

"I don't mind, she's such a good little girl!" She smiled then turned back to the drawing as Rachael looked up at Cameron and House.

"Can I help look after her as well uncle Gweg and Auntie Ally?" She asked enthusiastically. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can sweetie, but be good for Remy okay? And make sure Emma is good for her too." Rachael grinned and hugged both Cameron and House before sitting on the floor next to Emma's mat, waiting for Cameron to put Emma down.

Cameron walked over and gently laid Emma down on the mat and smiled when she saw Rachael put a hand gently on Emma's arm and looking around like she was making sure Emma was safe. She turned back to House and sighed.

"Come on, let's get this done with." House nodded and limped out of the office, Cameron was right behind him. They made it down to the NICU where they knew Chase would be. After a while of looking around they spotted him walking into an empty room.

House shoved the door open, letting it crash against the wall and started at the now shocked Chase. Cameron came from behind House and glared at him. Chase quickly scrambled to his feet and stood up straight as if to make himself look bigger.

"You called the cops." Chase smirked, he was sure the cops would find out that House was addicted to Vicodin and take Emma from him and Cameron. House smirked back, and then took a small step forward. "See the thing is, we told the cop that came to see us that you were just out for revenge. He paid no more attention to the accusation and left."

Chase frowned now and backed up slightly, sure House was slower than him, but he had the cane and Chase knew that House knew how to use it, it didn't help that they were in a small room and the only exist was behind Cameron and House.

"I thought you would have gotten the message when Wilson knocked you out." House took another step towards him, and stared him in the eyes. "Don't. Mess. With. My. Family." Chase looked at him then growled lowly.

"It wasn't meant to be YOUR family! It was meant to be MY family! Why should you get a family?! You're a sick crippled bastard! You're going to fuck that kid up and you know it!" Chase couldn't help the words that left his mouth. Cameron took a step towards Chase and House.

"HEY!" They both turned to look at Cameron. "I never wanted a family with you Chase!" Chase looked at her then laughed till tears came to his eyes.

"And you want a family with HIM?" He pointed to House. "You know the bastard is going to leave you to raise the kid on his own." Chase looked her dead in the eyes. "Stacey should have jumped with her, at least them she wouldn't be part of a fucked up family!" Cameron blinked then shook her head and backed away from Chase.

House turned to look at Cameron and then turned back to Chase and glared before gently taking Cameron by the arm and leading her out of the room and down to Cuddy's office before she could break down.

They got to the office and as soon as the door closed behind then Cameron broke down in tears. She knew Chase was trying to be cruel, but to actually wish someone had killed her daughter.

House looked at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms, he had never known what to do with crying woman, he had never like crying women, and normally he was the cause. So many times he had watched the woman in his arms cry over how cruel he had been to her, but now she was crying over how cruel her ex-husband had been to her and House couldn't stand it.

Just then Cuddy walked through the door and looked at the couple in her office. Cameron sniffed and lifted her head from House's chest to look over at Cuddy. Cuddy took one look at Cameron and sighed softly before going over to her phone and calling Wilson to pick up the girls and bring them down to her office.

House and Cameron walked over and sat on the couch, Cameron still had her head on House's chest, Cuddy grabbed two chairs and put them near the couch then sat down on one of them.

Wilson came into the office moments later, Rachael bouncing up and down at his side trying to look at Emma, and Emma was giggling in Wilson's arms and looking up at him.

He looked at house, Cameron and Cuddy and frowned slightly, he handed Emma over to Cameron then went and sat on the chair, the moment he sat down Rachael climbed up onto his lap.

House and Cameron told Cuddy and Wilson all that Chase had said and they saw Wilson getting angrier and angrier. Rachael had fallen asleep on his lap, she was the only thing stopping him from getting up and beating the crap out of Chase. Cuddy sighed and closed her eyes for a moment then looked at the others.

"He has to go doesn't he?" She knew she had the power to just fire Chase, but she wanted to know what the other's thought, if Cameron and House wanted him gone, he would be gone. Cameron looked at her and shook her head.

"No, if you fire him, he wins; he knows that he can get to me by threatening Emma. Anyway he works in NICU, it's not like we'll be working with him on a daily basis, and everyone in Diagnostics loves Emma, she's protected if she's with us…"

Cuddy looked at her and nodded, she didn't like that Emma was being threatened, sure she had only known Emma for six* days, but she couldn't help but love that little girl, who wouldn't love her.

"She can stay with your team until the threats stop, then she has to go to day care." Cuddy paused for a moment and looked at her daughter. "And I'm sure she will be safe, from what I've seen Rachael never lets her out of her site when their alone." House and Cameron nodded.

"Thank you Lisa." Cameron got up, making sure not to wake Emma. "If you want we can take Rachael back up with us." Cuddy looked at Cameron and nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Cameron just smiled while Wilson woke Rachael up, and lifted her up.

"Come on squirt, you get to come back with us and Emmie." House smirked and looked as the four year olds face lit up, he laughed slightly and held his hand out to her.

_A/N – Okay, so I tried to figure out if it was actually six days and I'm sure it is, but if not, sorry guys! Trying to keep track with this story is harder than I thought but I love writing it for you! _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – I'm really sorry I didn't post this yesterday! Or earlier today, and I know I said I would post two chapters today, but there is no way I'll be able to write and check another chapter to be able to be posted today! So I'll try my hardest to post two tomorrow!_

_I'd like to welcome my new followers; Smurfanator and Thomashu. Welcome guys! And thank you for following my story! Also thank you to Stardino for favoriting my story!_

_Ladybellatrix – I know! I'm only on season 3 of House, but I've hated Chase ever since he slept with Cameron when she was high! _

_Tootsie – All will be explained! I promise! I know that someone would never be able to walk in and take a child, but I have my way of getting around how she managed it!_

_MLN – Chase is in for a shit load! We all know that House isn't someone that let's thing's go just like that! But you'll have to just keep reading to see what House will do to him, hehe._

_Disclaimer – So, still waiting for the right's, I know this show has been over for over a year __ BUT I swear, if I did have the right's there would be so much more I would do with the characters!_

_Anyway, enjoy people!_

They still didn't have a case so House was watching Cameron play with Rachael, while he held Emma close to him, he was amazed at how natural it was for Cameron to mess around and play the silly games Rachael came up with, but he also found himself wanting Emma to be just that little bit older so he could watch Cameron with her.

House was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the door open to his office, someone cleared their throat and House blinked and looked up to see two teenagers stood in his office.

The boy had darkish hair, and green eyes, whereas the girl could have been a younger version of Cameron, that's when he realized that the two teenagers must be Cameron's siblings.

"Uh, Hi, we're looking for our sister, Allison Cameron." House smirked then looked over to where Cameron was on her hands and knees and Rachael was sat on her back giggling.

"Cameron! Get in here!" Cameron looked over to see House with her brother and sister then smiled wide, and looked over her shoulder at Rachael, who was determined to stay on her back.

Cameron laughed and crawled on her hands and knees into House's office, Rachael holding onto her tightly and giggling. Cameron laughed softly and stopped in the office and looked back at Rachael again.

"Okay sweetie, I need to get up now." Rachael frowned for a moment till she noticed the other people in the room, she scrambled down from Cameron back and ran over to them and held her hand out to them.

"Hello. My name is Rachael, what's yours?" The teenagers laughed and Henry got down to Rachael's level and shook her hand.

"Hello Rachael. My name is Henry, it's very nice to meet you." He smiled then stood up as his sister got down to Rachael's level and shook her hand as well.

"Hello Rachael. My name is Electra, but everyone calls me Ellie." Rachael grinned at the new people she had just made friends with then went and hugged their legs in turn before turning to look at Cameron and House.

"Auntie Ally, Uncle Gweg, I made new friends!" She exclaimed then giggled and ran out the room. Henry and Ellie gave their sister a weird look and tilted their heads, Cameron just laughed at them.

"Come here you two." She held her arms open and the twins grinned and went over to hug their big sister. "How've you guys been? And what you doing here?" Henry and Ellie looked at each other then looked back at Cameron.

"We've been good, and as for what we're doing here, we told mom that we wanted you in our lives, she didn't like it and said that if we wanted you in our lives then we weren't welcome with her and Katie." Ellie smiled sadly as her brother told their sister the reason for them being there.

"Mom kicked you guys out? Your only 15!" Henry shrugged and Ellie sighed.

"You know mom, if you don't do what she says then you might as well not be in the family, look what she did to you when you got married Ally!" Cameron sighed and sat down on the couch in the office, House just watched the interaction between the siblings.

"But I was 20! I could take care of myself! You guys are 15! Where are you even living?" Ellie frowned and walked over to sit next to her sister.

"Nowhere. Mom, dad and Katie are all in Chicago, with the soon to be new baby." Ellie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Neal is in Michigan and Oscar moved to England. You were the closest sibling, so we came here." Cameron blinked then looked over at Henry.

"You guys don't have a place to stay?" They shook their heads "And what did you say about a new baby?" Ellie laughed and shook her head.

"You're not the only one that's a new mom." Cameron blinked and looked at her, she clearly wasn't pregnant, and her mom wasn't a new mom.

"She's 12!" Henry looked at Cameron and sighed before sitting down in the chair next to House. Ellie laid her head on Cameron's shoulder and looked up at her.

"Actually, she's 13, she'll be 14 when the baby is born." Cameron felt sick, physically and mentally sick, her 13 year old sister was pregnant, and how had her mom even let that happen! She looked down at Ellie and sighed before leaning back and letting Ellie settle her head in her lap.

"You can stay with me, I have a spare room, you guys don't mind sharing do you?" She knew they hadn't minded when they were five, but that was ten years ago. Henry shook his head and looked at Cameron.

"We're fine with sharing, we have done our whole lives." House was still slightly confused, he looked down at his daughter and was thankful that she was still a baby and he didn't have to worry about her going out on dates or anything, at least in his mind he wouldn't have to worry about that for another 18 years. House finally spoke up.

"Did you say your thirteen year old sister was pregnant?" He looked to Henry who just nodded. "No offence, but one does she not know about a little thing called a condom and two, does your mother pay any attention to what she does?" At the last comment all three of the Cameron children laughed.

"House, remember how I said my mom left me with two new born babies when I was 15 then left me again when I was 18 with two toddlers and a new born baby? Our mother doesn't see us as her kids, she sees us as people who will look after the younger ones in the family without her having to pay us."

Henry and Ellie just nodded then Ellie looked up at her sister.

"You know, that's part of the reason we left, mom was going on and on about how we had to help Katie when her baby arrived, and how she knew we could manage looking after a new born baby because her, and I quote. 'oldest daughter that abandoned this family for a man that was doomed to die' had managed to help her out when me, Henry then Katie were born."

Cameron's face fell when she heard the words come from her sister's mouth. House slowly got up and limped over to her, still holding Emma who was fast asleep, she lifted her head to look at him then held her arm's out for her daughter. House passed Emma to her as Ellie sat up.

"I didn't abandon you guys, I fell in love." She was looking at Emma as she spoke, but as soon as she finished she looked up into the eyes of her brother then into the eyes of her sister. "I wanted to come back, when you guys were six years old, I wanted to come back and be with you, but mom wouldn't let me."

Ellie and Henry watched their sister with her daughter and sighed softly, Henry got up and walked over to the rest of them.

"We know that Ally, we know you didn't abandon us, we never believe what mom said to us about you, we remembered how you were the one that chased the monsters away, how you told us that you would always be there for us, we might not have remembered much last year, but when we got home, we looked at all the old photos and we noticed something."

Henry paused and waited for his sister to look up at him, he smiled softly and knelt down in front of her, placing his hand on her leg gently.

"We noticed that in all of our photos till the time we were five, there was only ever you in the photos, never mom and dad, that's when we remembered that the woman we had called mom for the past ten years, she wasn't our mom." Cameron smiled sadly at him then looked over to Ellie when she squeezed her hand.

"You were Ally, you might not have been our mom, mom, but you took care of us, you taught us, you were our mom." Ellie finished what her brother was saying and smiled softly before kissing Cameron on her cheek.

"And I bet, if Katie looked at the photos of her, she would see that you were the one that was there for her for the first two years, mom wasn't our mom Ally, you taught us what we needed to learn to grow, and no matter what mom said to us, we knew, we always knew in the back of our minds that she wasn't the one that had been there."

Cameron blinked back the tears in her eyes, she knew her brother and sister remembered bit and pieces of how she had helped them grow, but she never thought they would remember that much.

Just then Emma started to wake up, she blinked slowly and looked around at all the people. Cameron smiled softly and watched her daughter; it always amazed her that Emma wasn't that vocal when she woke up, she remembered that when Henry, Ellie and Katie had all woken up they used to scream the place down, Emma just seemed to take everything in.

"You know, you never did tell us who her father was." Henry smiled at his sister then looked down at his niece. Ellie smiled and stoked Emma's hair gently, looking into the little girl's ice-blue eyes. Cameron smiled softly then looked at her brother and sister.

"No, I don't think I did, did I?" She smiled softly then looked up at House who was watching Emma. "Well, you've already met her father, House is her father." Henry looked at him and raised his eyebrow then turned back to his sister.

"You're kidding right? He's old enough to be _our _dad Ally!" Cameron scowled at Henry then huffed and moved slightly closer to House, then looked to her sister who was more interested in Emma than knowing who her father was.

"No Henry. I'm not kidding and he's not that much older than me!" At that House scoffed and looked down at Cameron.

"Actually, I'm almost twice your age Cameron." Frowning Cameron got up and walked over to House's desk with Emma in her arms, then she turned to look at the others.

"Actually, your only 12 years older than me, that's not all that big of an age gap and for your information Henry, to me Emma couldn't have a better father." With that she turned and walked out of the office with Emma and went over to where Rachael was.

Henry turned to look at House and Ellie sighed softly before getting up and going after Cameron, to her it didn't matter who Emma's father was, she could see her sister was more than happy with how everything was, and that's all that mattered.

"Look, I get that your protective of your sister, and honestly I have no idea what she sees in me, I'm not nice, I'm a lot older than her, I'm crippled and I'm a bastard, but for some reason your sister doesn't see that like everyone else. I pushed her away and hurt her a lot in the past, but now, now that there's Emma and she has the potential to get hurt as well, things are different."

"I always thought Allison wanted to fix me, I believed that she knew her husband had cancer when she married him, but I was wrong about that, for years I was convinced that the moment I let her be with me, she would want to make everything better, try to get me to open up and be a better person, what I've learnt is that she is nothing like that."

"Allison just wants me to be Emma's father, and right now that's all I can give her, but believe me when I say, I care about both of them, Emma and your sister, yes I'm going to hurt them, but when I do, I'm going to make damn sure I make it right again, you might not like that I'm Emma's father and I understand that, but you have to accept that, because I can't change it."

Henry was a little taken back by what House had just told him, he sighed softly and nodded before getting up and walking to the door, he looked over his shoulder at House and smiled softly.

"Just don't hurt them a lot and we'll be fine, Ally has been through a lot in the last 15 years, don't make it worse." With that he left the office to go to his sisters. He hugged Cameron and from what House could tell he was apologising for the way he had been, and Cameron being Cameron forgave him just like that.

House smirked then limped out of the office to join the rest, noticing that Rachael had fallen asleep next to Emma on the mat. He smiled softly and watched the girl's for a moment, suddenly wishing that it was Emma and her baby sister.

He quickly banished the thought from his mind, thinking like that meant something serious with Cameron, and yes they had a daughter together, and they were kind of together, but they still needed to talk things over, maybe she didn't want to be with him, just wanted him to be Emma's dad.

Cameron smiled when she saw House limping over to them; she looked up from where she sat on the floor next to the girls and reached up for his hand, gently squeezing it. House looked down at her and squeezed her hand back before turning his gaze back to the sleeping girls. Life hadn't been fair to either him or Cameron, but now, things looked like they were taking a turn for the better, if only Stacey and Chase would lay off, then maybe things would be as close to perfect as it was ever going to get with the messed up family they were.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Okay so I know I said I would post two chapter's yesterday, but we've been going through all the stuff in the attic and I didn't really have time to finish writing and go over what I had done, so I'm really sorry! I'll try and get back on track but I might be late for a couple of days! _

_Thank you to Bakerstreet Blues for favoriting my story!_

_Ladybellatrix – I know what you mean! I live in England and most of the girl's I went to school with are having babies or have kids already! Most of them in my year and I'm only 18! It's sad really! _

_Disclaimer – I still don't own House, unfortunately! _

_Enjoy guys! And sorry for the wait! _

Finally they had a case, a 17 year old female had come in earlier with fatigue, joint pain and a skin rash, the team had done all the necessary tests to find out what was wrong with her, but nothing was working. As time went on the symptoms increased, she had now gotten dry eyes and shortness of breath.

House ordered them to test for Sarcoidosis, even though Cameron was insisting that it was lupus, but House being him just turned to her and told her that it was never lupus and then turned to his team and told them to get on with the tests he had ordered.

A day later she was showing signs of memory loss and depression, this time House did order his team to test for lupus, just to prove Cameron wrong. He was surprised when it came back positive for SLE, Systemic Lupus Erythematosus.

Cameron was very happy with herself for getting it right, whereas House was more grumpy than ever, it was never lupus! He was sat in his office, watching Emma playing with one of her toys; it still amazed him that the little girl was his.

He was so wrapped up in watching Emma that he didn't notice Cameron come into the office; she walked over to his desk and looked at him, waiting for him to notice her. Slowly he looked away from their daughter and looked up at her.

"You can't still be grumpy that it turned out to be lupus." House rolled his eyes and shook his head then motioned for her to come closer to him, over the past few days working on the case House and Cameron had been spending more and more time together.

Cameron looked around making sure no one was around, no one knew of the relationship that had developed between the two of them, all they knew and all they had to know was that they had a daughter and obviously had gotten closer, they didn't need to know that since Cameron moved into House's old apartment, he had been spending all his spare time with her and Emma.

Or that House had gotten to know Cameron's younger siblings and seamed to quite like them, there was already enough rumours going around about House and Cameron, most of them not nice, Cameron had heard the other day from one of the nurses that apparently she had paid House to have sex with her because it was the only way she could see it coming.

Another had said that House had forced himself on her, and practically raped her, Cameron had been quick to defend herself and House, for now, House and she were as happy together as they could be, House was more relaxed around her, he spent a great deal of time with Emma, even taking her out for the day, although, he would deny it if ever questioned about it.

After making sure that no one was going to see them, Cameron walked closer to him and stood between his legs looking down at him, before he gently grabbed her hips and pulled her to sit on his good leg.

Cameron sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder, even though House put up a front to be the selfish bastard most people knew him to be, he also had a caring side that very few had gotten to see, Cameron was pretty sure that the last woman to see his caring side had been Stacey, she looked up at him and smiled softly.

House looked at her and gave her a half-smile then looked over at Emma, who had managed to roll over onto her tummy and was now looking around in wonder, Cameron turned to watch their daughter, a smiled plastered on her face, she couldn't help but be happy, she finally had everything she had wanted for years, the man she loved and a perfect daughter.

House was now watching Cameron, he knew how she felt about him, she had made that pretty clear, and the only thing stopping him from completely opening up to her and letting her know how he felt, was the fear of losing her and Emma, of something happening that would mean he was left broken-hearted and alone… Again.

Cameron yawned slightly then looked at the clock and saw that it was 5pm she sighed softly and got off of House's lap and looked at him.

"I think I'll take Emma home, it's getting late." House watched her for a moment then got up himself.

"Why don't you let me bring Emma home later, you need to sleep, she's ben waking up more and more lately." Cameron looked over at Emma then back to House and nodded slightly.

"Okay, but don't be too late, I don't want her sleep pattern too disturbed okay?" House nodded and limped over to Emma and picked her up before moving over to Cameron.

Cameron smiled and took Emma from him gently, she kissed her daughter gently then handed her back to House before kissing him gently and grabbing her bag, it would be nice to have an early night, maybe catch up with her brother and sister a little more.

House looked down at Emma for a moment before putting her in the car seat, he had a few things to sort out before he was able to leave, but he knew it wouldn't take him too long. He sighed softly and looked at the paper work on his desk, he smirked and picked it up and put it on Cameron's desk.

He limped back to his office and grabbed his stuff then picked Emma up, he left the office and headed for his car, he actually wanted to go to the mall to get a few things for Emma, but he didn't want Cameron to know that.

He was getting used to being Emma's father and being more open with Cameron, but it was still hard for him to let people know he was doing something for someone else, after he buckled Emma into the car he got in himself and drove to the mall.

He took out the sling and placed Emma gently in it, making sure she was close to him, he then grabbed his cane out of the car before locking it. He looked down at Emma and smiled when he saw her looking around the new place.

Everyone House saw wanted to get a look at Emma and tell him what a lovely and cute baby she was, and to ask him if he liked being a grandfather, that's what really pissed him off, that people automatically thought Emma was his granddaughter not his daughter.

After looking around a few stores House found a shirt and smirked, he picked it out and paid for it then went to change Emma. He put her in the shirt and looked at her, to him he looked even more adorable in the tiny "Daddies Girl" shirt that she had on.

House limped around until he found a restaurant that was cheap; he headed in and found a place to sit, while the waitress got him a highchair for Emma. After getting Emma settled in the highchair he ordered some food, giving Emma small bit from his plate, stuff he knew wouldn't aggravate her new teeth coming through, so far she had at least three poking their way through her gums.

They finished their food and House paid the bill, then they headed back out, House had picked up three more shirts, a pair of tiny jeans and a pair of shoes for Emma. As they made their way back to the car, House's pager went off, he groaned and looked down to see the message, his mind went blank when he read the words on the screen.

_Cameron, Attacked, Admitted, Get here quick!_

As soon as House could think clearly again, he looked down at Emma and that's when he limped as fast as he could to the car, he flung the bags in the back and placed Emma back in the car seat, making sure she was safe, he got in the car and drove as fast as he cared to with Emma in the car, straight to the hospital.

House parked the car and got Emma out of the car and limped into the hospital where he saw Cuddy with Wilson, he walked right over to them and looked at their faces, they told him everything before the words left their mouths.

Cuddy walked into her office followed by Wilson and House, Cameron's brother and sister were already sat in her office and it was clear to House that they had been crying, he walked over and sat next to them handing Emma over to Ellie the moment he sat down.

He knew that Ellie loved Emma and that right now she needed to feel close to her big sister. House sighed and looked at cuddy and Wilson, neither of them saying anything, Henry looked down at the floor, not saying anything either, it was making House angry.

"What happened." Cuddy took a deep breath and looked at House, she knew he cared about Emma, but had no idea at how close he had gotten with Cameron, now she was getting the idea.

"House, she was attacked and raped… Not long after she left the hospital." House felt sick, if he hadn't of sent her home when he did then she wouldn't have been attacked, she wouldn't be here now. "She was unconscious when Wilson found her." House looked over at his best friend.

Wilson smiled slightly, he knew how his friend felt, always had, even if House never admitted it, he had like Cameron from the beginning, maybe even loved her, and now she was fighting to wake up. House looked back at Cuddy.

"I want to see her." Wilson frowned and looked at him then sighed softly.

"House, she's in a bad way…" Wilson trailed off and sat back in his seat when House's cold eyes fell on him.

"I don't care, I want to see her." He got up then looked back at the twin's "Can you guys look after Emma for a while? I know Ally doesn't normally ask you to, but I don't want Emma to see her before I know how she looks." Ellie and Henry looked up at him and nodded softly.

"Its fine Greg, you go see Ally, we'll make sure Emma's okay." Cuddy blinked at all three of them, never had she heard House call Cameron by her first name, and not since Stacey was around last time has she heard anyone call him Greg and not get a cold stare.

"Come on then House." House looked over at Ellie with Emma then followed Wilson and Cuddy out of the office and up to the ICU. House didn't know why seeing Cameron with tubes and needles covering her shocked him so much, he sees it when he bother's to actually see a patient, which is more often than he would like.

But the sight of Cameron had him stopping in his track's, she had a black eye, a swollen lip, her right leg was in a cast, she looked like she had taken quite a beating, yet she looked so peaceful as well.

House limped over to sit in the chair beside her bed, he gently picked up her hand and continued to watch her. Cuddy and Wilson were shocked to see House actually affected by what had happened to someone else. They both watched him for a moment before leaving him with Cameron.

"You know I don't believe that talking to someone when they're in a coma or unconscious actually helps, but Ally you have to wake up, Emma needs you, Henry needs you, Ellie needs you…" He paused for a moment and looked down at her hand. "I need you. You have to wake up." He looked back up to her face and leaned forward slightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the side of her bed, keeping her hand in his, he was almost asleep when he felt her hand move, quickly his head snapped up to look at her. Her eyes were still closed but her hand was squeezing his.

He smiled, for the first time in a long time it was a genuine smile as her eyes fluttered open and focused on the room around her, she looked around until her eyes fell on him, she opened her mouth to speak but House shook his head.

"You've been out for a few hours." He let go of her hand for a moment to pour her a glass of water, he handed it back to her and took her hand again. She smiled gratefully at him and as best as she could then took a sip of water.

"House…" She looked at him and he leant forward and placed attentive kiss on her lips so as not to hurt her. She closed her eyes when he kissed her then slowly opened them to look into his eyes, she smiled and whispered. "I need you too."

House blinked, he honestly didn't believe that she would be able to hear him, but something in him told him to be glad she had heard him, he knew that Ellie and Henry had been in and talking to her and she didn't wake up, it was his voice that woke her up.

"I didn't think you'd hear that." Cameron face fell and she looked down at their hands. House used his other hand to gently lift her face back up to his. "But I'd glad you did, and I meant it Ally."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – Okay, I'd like to start off with saying I wasn't sure I was going to actually do this chapter, I know one negative comment isn't much, but the whole time I was writing this chapter that comment was in my head, so I've decided that because the comment bugged me, I'll do an alternative to this chapter and if you would like to read it just let me know! And once it's written I'll post it!_

_So, welcome to my new followers; Beth – Geek Chick and LadyHound, and thank you for following my story!_

_Ladybellatrix – I know I PM'ed you, but I wanted to say thank you again! And thank you for letting me steal the idea you had! _

_Limptulip – I take it you're not a fan of Chase then? At least not in my fanfic :P_

_Thomashu – I know I PM'ed you as well, but I wanted to make it clear to everyone, that even though I had Cameron raped, it was not for the same reason's I've read in other Hameron stories, I didn't do it to make House realize he loves her, in my story he already knows that but doesn't want to admit it to her or himself because that means that he trusts someone else, and the last person he trusted apart from Wilson, left him crippled, and I didn't do it for the drama reason's people might think, yes drama is going to come from this but not between Cameron and House, she isn't going to shut him out like I've read in several stories. And I am not one that is obsessed with a rape story line, I know how it affects friends and family as well as the victim. And I'll say to you again, if you don't like the way the story line is going then your free to stop reading the story, I know I asked for criticism, but I meant on the language of the story, not the story line itself._

_Disclaimer – I don't own House unfortunately._

_Enjoy guys! And I would like the again thank Ladybellatrix for the idea she had and allowed me to steal and use, had it not been for her very good idea, this was going to go another way! So I can't claim to have written this entirely by myself, so I'd like you all to give credit to Ladybellatrix as well! _

_So enough from me! Enjoy! _

Cameron smiled softly at House then shuffled as best as she could over to the other side of the bed and patted the space she had made, silently asking House to join her. He slowly got up on the bed next to her and let her lay her head on his chest, his arm automatically going around her shoulders.

"Where's Emma?" Cameron's voice was small and quiet, but House heard her, he looked down to see her looking up at him, he smiled softly then kissed her forehead gently.

"She's with your brother and sister, and don't give me that look!" Cameron's face told him she wasn't happy with the idea of her fifteen year old siblings looking after her four month old daughter. "I know you don't want to make them feel like they have to look after them, but trust me, they needed her, they need the connection to their big sister."

Cameron sighed and nodded, then lay her head back on House's chest and closed her eyes for a moment. House watched her and ran his hand up and down her arm gently.

"Can you get them up here? I want to see Emma." House nodded gently and went to get up but Cameron wrapped her arm around his waist and held on to him, he looked down at her and into her eyes. "Please don't leave me." He watched her for a moment.

House had heard the double meaning to her words and gently sank back down into the bed, he clicked the button to call for a nurse then waited for her, once the nurse arrived he asked her to send Henry and Ellie Cameron up with Emma. She nodded and was out the door in a flash.

Looking down at Cameron House thought he saw tears in her eyes, even thought they were closed, he sighed softly and pulled her closer to him gently, making sure not to hurt any of her other injuries, while she was asleep he was informed that she had at least two bruised ribs and one of them was cracked.

Henry and Ellie walked in moments later with Emma and smiled softly at their sister and House, they walked over to the side of the bed and Cameron sat up slightly so she could take Emma from Ellie.

She smiled down at her little girl and held her close to her before letting the tears fall from her eyes, House was confused as to why she was cry but wasn't going to question her with Ellie and Henry in the room.

Cameron opened her eyes and dried them before looking at her siblings, who smiled sadly at her, Ellie got up and hugged her sister gently, even though there was fifteen years between them, in the past couple of days the sister's had become closer.

Cameron hugged her back then looked down at Emma who gurgled and reached out for House, Cameron smiled at her and gently handed her daughter to House, who held her close to his chest and also close to Cameron.

No one said anything while the twins were in the room, the twins were just happy that their sister was awake, Cameron was happy that her daughter was safe and even though he would deny it, House was happy to be a part of the family.

After about half an hour Cameron sent the twins home with Emma, she didn't like that Emma wasn't with her, but she knew that Ellie alone would beat anyone that tried to get near Emma, and Henry would be right behind her to defend their niece.

House watched Cameron for a while then closed his eyes for a moment, he never wanted anything to happen to Cameron, and he knew he was to blame, if he had told her to wait, if he had made her stay with him he could have stopped what happened, he could have protected her, but he didn't, he told her to go and get rest, and he hated himself for it.

"Stop it." Cameron voice was soft and House opened his eyes to look at her, her eyes were soft and calm, no sign that she hated him for what happened, no sign that she blamed him. "It's not your fault House, I was going home anyway." House sighed softly and looked away from her for a moment before looking back at her.

"I should have told you to wait, asked you to come with me to the mall." He looked down at Emma who still had her new shirt on and was looking around waving her arms. Cameron sighed and forced him to look back at her.

"No House, what happened is not your fault. You didn't know that they were going to do this to me, I don't blame you and I never will. You might think that you should be blamed but let me tell you this, it's not your fault and you protected one person, you protected Emma without even knowing it, I was taking her home remember, she would have been with me, she would have gotten hurt." With the last word Cameron looked at her daughter.

"You said they, more than one person did this to you?" Cameron closed her eyes then opened them and looked at him, nodding slightly. "Do you know who?" Again Cameron nodded and House's stomach sank, he only knew of two people that would want to hurt Cameron, he looked into Cameron's eyes, asking the question silently, he watched as tears fell from her eyes and she nodded one last time.

"I'll kill them." Cameron closed her eyes and sighed softly before shaking her head, she buried her face in House's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, then slowly opened her eyes and looked at Emma.

"They threatened Emma…" House looked down at her, he didn't think he could get angrier but hearing that someone threatened his daughter made him so angry.

"What did they say?" Cameron took a deep breath, her eyes still on Emma, watching her daughter so innocent and oblivious of the demons of the world, slowly she looked up at House.

"They told me that if I went to the police they would get a hold of Emma, they would hurt her…" She choked on her words and took another deep breath. "They said that once there was evidence, they would go to the police again, tell them that we abused Emma." Cameron closed her eyes. "They said that they would get Emma taken from us, or kill her trying…" She opened her eyes again and looked House dead in the eyes. "I can't let them get her, I can't tell the police what they did, I won't risk out daughter's life."

House stared at her for a moment, he knew that Chase and Stacey were out to get him and Cameron, but he never thought that they would threaten a four month old baby to do so, after a moment of silence the door to the room opened, House and Cameron both looked over to see Wilson and Cuddy stood in the door way.

House nodded to Wilson that let him know it was okay to enter the room, he guided Cuddy to the chair then stood behind her and looked at the family on the bed.

"Allison, the police are here and want to talk to you about what happened." Cameron eyes widened and the color drained from her face, she looked up at House who passed Emma back to her, he knew that like with Ellie, Cameron needed to feel safe and needed to protect her daughter.

Wilson and Cuddy watched them both for a moment, confused to what was going on, House looked over at them and shook his head, while Cameron held Emma close to her and kissed her forehead.

"I can't." Cameron looked from her daughter to look into Wilson's eyes. "I can't tell the police, they'll hurt Emma." Wilson was confused and slowly walked from behind Cuddy to stand on Cameron's other side and looked at her, placing his hand gently on her knee.

"Who? Who's going to hurt Emmie?" Cameron looked Wilson in the eyes and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, House tightened his grip on her gently, letting her know that he was there for her and wasn't going to leave her.

"Chase and Stacey." Cameron choked out before the tears spilt down her face, Wilson looked at her in shock then looked to House to see the murderous look in his eyes and knew that Cameron was telling the truth, he looked over at Cuddy who looked like she was about to be sick, her employee and her friend had threatened a four month old baby, she shook her head slightly.

"Allison, I know your scared that they'll get Emma, but they won't, you know that everyone in this room loves her, you know your brother and sister love her, you know House's team love her, no one is going to let her get hurt." Cameron looked at Wilson and sighed.

"I can't risk her getting hurt, I know everyone loves her and everyone would protect her if I asked, but that doesn't mean that they won't get to her, they did before and that almost resulted in Stacey jumping off the roof with her."

Cuddy sighed and looked at Cameron then looked down at Emma. Wilson looked out the door to see the police officers stood outside, waiting to speak to Cameron, he walked out of the room to speak to them, Cameron looked up at House.

"I can't let her get hurt House." She looked down at Emma. "She's my little girl." She looked back up at House. "She's _our _little girl, I don't want her to get hurt, not while I have the power to stop the people that are trying to hurt her."

House nodded and looked down at Emma who was now asleep, and completely oblivious to everything going on around her, not even knowing that there was people trying to put her life at risk. House sighed then looked at Cuddy.

"Okay, here's the deal, Emma stay's with us at all times, that mean's she's in the department with us, no matter what case we get, Emma stays with us, we get someone from security to be in the department with pictures of Stacey and Chase so they know not to let them in if Emma is left with one of my team." He looked at Cameron who had a scared look in her eyes.

"I know your scared and I know you don't want to tell the police in fear that Emma will get hurt, but you can't let them get away with doing this to you Allison. You can't live in fear of them and you can't let them win."

Cameron sighed and nodded, she knew she had to tell the police, she didn't want Chase and Stacey to get away with what they did to her, she couldn't live like that, House was right, but then when has he ever been wrong, apart from with the lupus.

House watched her then looked out the window to where Wilson was and motioned for him to come back into the room, Wilson excused himself and walked back in to find out what was going on.

"She want's to talk to the police, but let her rest first, tell them she'll talk to them tomorrow." House stated then looked at Cameron and she smiled thankfully at him, she was still scare but she wanted to do this, she didn't want Chase getting away with raping her and she didn't want Stacey to get away with attacking her.

Wilson nodded and walked back out to talk to the police, they nodded and then walked away, Cuddy got up, hugged Cameron and said goodbye before walking out and joining Wilson, Cameron looked up at House.

"House…" He looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently. "House, he raped me… What if… I mean… What if I'm…" She couldn't seem to get the words out, she knew House cared about her, and he had told her he needed her and that was as close to a declaration of love she was going to get from him right now, or ever, and she knew he cared about Emma.

The thing that was scaring her now though was, what if she's pregnant, would House stay with her, she knew he was with her now because of Emma, he wanted a chance to be a good father to her, and Cameron wanted him in Emma's life. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"If I am… I understand if you want to leave… I know you're staying to be a father to Emma and I'm grateful for that, but I won't blame you if you want to leave…"

House blinked, he knew what Cameron was getting at, he knew that she was giving him an out if Chase had gotten her pregnant, and he also knew that no matter what she wouldn't get rid of the baby if she was, but he knew himself and right now, his mind was telling him to take the out and run, but his heart was telling him to stay, help raise Emma, be with Cameron and if she's pregnant, help raise the baby, and right now, his heart was over riding his brain.

He looked at her and waited for her to open her eyes and look at him, it didn't take long and he looked into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her gently, he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"When you asked me to not leave you, I never gave you an answer, but I'm giving you one now, I'm not running. I told you I wanted to be in Emma's life, I care about her and I care about you, so I'm not going to leave you, IF and it's a big if, you are pregnant then I'll stick by you, because I know you and I know you wouldn't ever get rid of a baby."

Cameron looked at him, slightly shocked, she never thought House would stay if she was pregnant, she was sure he would up and run, he didn't like the idea of being called Emma's dad in the beginning, hell he wouldn't even let Rachael call him daddy, what if they were till together when the baby was old enough to call him daddy, would he let it? House saw what she was thinking in her eyes, he smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'll let the baby call me whatever it wants, I don't plan on leaving you or Emma, and if that mean's having two kids call me daddy then fine."

Cameron smiled and kissed him softly before pushing the button for the nurse and asking her to get a cot for Emma, when the nurse came back she took Emma from Cameron and placed her gently in the cot, House lay down more and let Cameron settle into his chest, before all three of them were fast asleep, Cameron had a smile on her face and felt safer than she had in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – I know it's been a few days since I updated this, but I had so many ideas and didn't know what one to put up first, and I've been busy at work and clearing out the attic! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for not updating sooner! I would like to thank Ladybellatrix because thanks to her I managed to pick an idea for this chapter and get it posted for you guys to read!_

_I'd like to thank ImaginaryGirlxx and Anon2329 for following my story! And again like to thank Anon2329 for favoriting my story!_

_Ladybellatrix – I know I PM'ed you and thank you so much for your help with the story! And I'm glad you're still enjoying it!_

_Thomashu – I know I PM'ed you, but I would like to stay to everyone what I said to you, yes it is standard practice, but as I stated it was Wilson that found her and I'm sure it was in the back of his mind as well as Cuddy's to order the pill, plus if Cameron found out there was a very good chance she had been pregnant and had gotten rid of it, she would have hated herself for it!_

_Anon2329 – Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it!_

_Disclaimer – Well, its suck's I still don't own House… But I guess if I get ticket's to see Hugh Laurie sing live then I could kidnap(is it kidnap if their older than you?) him and own him ;) _

_So enough from me! Enjoy the story guys!_

Cameron had just finished telling the police what Chase and Stacey had done to her, at first House was told to leave, but when Cameron looked at him with a scared and panicked look then held tight to his hand, he stayed, Cameron knew she was being clingy and that House didn't like that sort of thing, but she couldn't help it, reliving what happened and knowing that doing so was putting Emma in danger, it scared her.

The whole time Cameron spoke about what happened she kept a hold of House's hand with one hard while in her other arm Emma slept, she needed her daughter close to her, she was scared that if she let Emma out of her sight then something would happen to her.

Before the police left they told Cameron and House that someone would be posted at her room for the remainder of her stay in the hospital, then someone would be posted to watch Cameron's apartment in case Chase or Stacey showed up before they could be arrested.

It made Cameron feel slightly safer, especially after House promised to not leave her side till they were behind bars and Emma was safe. House was just as scared for Emma's safety as Cameron was, but as usual he found it hard to show that he cared about someone other than himself, no matter what he has already done for his daughter, he had always made sure that it wasn't in the hospital and that no one from the hospital would find out.

He knew that by now a lot of people would know about his relationship with Cameron, how couldn't they, he had been staying in her room every night since she was admitted, and he had refused to go home or work on a case if it meant leaving Cameron.

Cameron was grateful that House was with her, but she knew that he was uncomfortable, she only had one more day in the hospital before she could go home and rest, she wanted to tell House that he should go and get some rest, but she knew it would be pointless, even if he was uncomfortable being there with her, he knew he was stubborn and if told to do something, he wouldn't, so she let him be.

She had been slightly surprised by the visitor she had not long after the police had left, and she also felt scared at the woman who stood in the door way, House noticed this then noticed where she was looking, he turned to look at the woman in the door way and by deduction he came to the conclusion that she was Cameron's mother.

House tried to remember the name of her mother, he knew she had told him when she was explaining Emma's name to him, but he couldn't for the life of him remember, thankfully Cameron took that moment to start talking.

"Mom? What… What are you doing here?" Her mother stiffened when she heard her eldest daughter talking to her, she put on a face and walked proudly into the room, she placed her bag on the end of Cameron bed and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You know better than to call me that young lady." House blinked at the coldness in her voice, but when he looked at Cameron, he saw she was unfazed by the way her mother spoke to her. "And I do believe I raised you better than this Allison, introductions?" She motioned to House and Emma.

Cameron took a deep breath before looking at House then down to Emma who was in her father's arms, unaware of the tension in the room and what was going on, House promptly stood up, placed Emma in the cot then held him hand out to the woman.

"Gregory James Calum House. I'm Allison's boyfriend." The word 'boyfriend' felt too childish to associate with their relationship, but the other way of describing them was worse, he looked over at Cameron who just smiled slightly and nodded, she knew he was doing it to be formal, but she kind of liked the idea that he thought of himself as her boyfriend.

"And this." Cameron spoke up and looked to her mother. "Is Emma, your fifth grandchild." To say her mother was shocked was an understatement; Cameron watched as she looked to the baby girl in House's arms and scoffed then turned back to her daughter.

"First, you marry a dying man and abandon your family, then you get into a relationship with a man that is clearly old enough to be your father, and you have a baby while unmarried, at least tell me this Allison, he _is _the child's father is he not?"

Cameron looked at her mother, she was angry to say the least, she looked over at House and he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, he wasn't normally one to show affection in front of other's but could tell that Cameron's mother didn't approve and he wanted to make Cameron feel that little bit better.

"I didn't abandon them and you know it. Greg isn't that much older than me, he's only four years older than Neal. And yes, he is Emma's father." Her mother shook her head and looked at Cameron.

"The reason for me being here is to take the twin's home, they were stupid to come and find you, no doubt you've already left them some place." Cameron felt the anger burning inside and her and took a step away from House and towards her mother.

"I haven't left them mom. I never did. I was there to raise them and look after them." She took another step forward. "I didn't leave them when they were a day old to go traveling like you did. I didn't leave an 18 year old and a 25 year old to play mommy and daddy to them. I didn't poison them to believing their big sister abandoned them, that's all on you. If you must know, the twins are living with me, and have been enrolled in the school here."

"Henry already has a job helping out at the local vets and Ellie has been helping out at the weekends here with me and Greg. Their settled and I'm not going to let you up root them again just because you think I'm not worth being in your 'prefect' little family."

Cameron looked at her mother then stepped back slightly, glaring her mother turned to look down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at her daughter.

"I have told you time and time again Allison, you have no right in thinking I am your mother, you gave that up when you left. I refuse to let you turn Henry and Electra on me and Thomas. You will tell the twins that they are to leave with me tomorrow and if you so much as stop them, I will make sure they never find you again."

With that she turned and left the room, Cameron let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and went back to the bed, thankful that she didn't have a cast on her leg anymore and was only in a brace, the break wasn't as bad as first thought.

House watched her for a moment then sat next to her, he bit his lip for a second then looked down at his hand, he sighed then turned to look at her.

"You can fight her you know." Cameron turned to look at him, the confusion was clear on her face and House rolled his eyes. "Ellie and Henry, they love you and their settled here now, you can fight your mom, fight for custody of them, sure you'd then be responsible for three kid's, but if you really want the twins to be happy like they are now, it's worth a shot."

Cameron looked at him for a moment, she knew she could and she knew she would win, she could get custody of them, free them from their mother, let them live the lives they wanted to, but there was only one problem, in the eyes of the law, she was a single mother that had just been attacked, and she would be seen as unfit to care for two other children.

"You're not alone Allison." She didn't know that she had been so obvious in what she was thinking, but she smiled softly at House, she knew he would be there for her, she knew with him by her side, she could fight the law and she could win, she would get custody of her brother and sister.

"Well then, I guess I'm getting custody of them." She smiled softly for a moment before adding. "If they want it that is, I won't force them to do anything they don't want to."

They heard the door open and looked up, half expecting it to be her mother back, but they smiled softly when they saw the twins looking at them, Cameron motioned for them to come into the room and they did, Ellie automatically went to pick up Emma, and Henry walked over and sat on Cameron's other side, leaving the chair open for his sister.

"Guys." Cameron looked at her brother then to her sister. "I want to ask you something, if you had the choice of staying here and going home to mom, what would you pick?" They both gave her weird looks.

"You know the answer Ally, we would rather stay with you than go home and be the ones to look after Katie's baby when it comes, being here with you and Greg and Emma, it's felt more like home that in the past ten years living with mom, dad and Katie." Ellie smiled and nodded, to show she agreed with what Henry said.

"Okay, so what would you say to me fighting mom for custody of you guys? Allowing you to stay here with me, Greg and Emma?" Both the twins blinked and looked back between Cameron and House. Ellie smiled slightly before speaking.

"Are you serious? You'd do that?" Cameron looked at her then looked down at her daughter that was in Ellie's arms looking up at her.

"Of course I would El." Cameron turned to look at Henry for a moment. "I don't want you to have the life I had, to have to look after other people's babies, even if they are family, then when you decided to live life for yourself, get shut out from the family, I can't guarantee that mom and dad won't shut you out because of this, but at least you'll be able to do your own thing." Henry looked down at the floor for a moment before looking at Cameron.

"When do we get started and how? How fast can it all get sorted out?" Cameron smiled at her little brother then looked at Ellie.

"I have to stay here again tonight, but then I'm able to go home, so we can get started tomorrow if you guys want." The twins just smiled and nodded. Then Ellie spoke again.

"What about mom? How will she know about what we're planning to do?" Cameron looked at them then sighed, House had been watching all that was happening and decided to jump in for Cameron's sake.

"Your mom is in Princeton, the whole reason we decided to fight for you guys is because she's here to take you back with her, she said something about not wanting Allison to turn you guys again her and your father." Henry glared at the floor and his hand turned into a fist, before he looked up at House.

"He maybe their father." He motioned to his sisters. "But he isn't mine. For all I care he can be dead." Cameron was shocked at what her brother said, but House wasn't he understood what Henry meant, he had been there and done that, and from what House could tell, Cameron's father wasn't that much different to his father, but at least he could tell that Thomas had never layed a hand on his daughters.

House got up and walked over ot Henry, he placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder and looked down at him until Henry looked up at him.

"I promise you that when we win custody, you will never have to see him again." Henry nodded slightly and sighed softly, before he looked back to his sisters, he had never told them what their father had done to him, but if they were going to win, maybe now was a good time.

"It started when I was 6, Thomas, I don't think he liked the idea of having another boy in the house, Neal and Oz, they had moved out and were living lives of their own, be me…" He paused for a moment and felt House squeeze his shoulder gently to show him he wasn't alone.

"I guess in his eyes, I was a threat, maybe not at that young, but he knew I would get older, stronger, so he decided to try and make me fear him, if I did something wrong, he would send me to bed without any dinner at first, but it got worse, if I missed my homework, or talked back to him, or fought with Ellie, he would…" He took a breath and closed his eyes.

"He would drag me kicking and screaming to the basement when mom took Ellie to the shops, there were chains down there, he would chain me to the wall and use a hot iron rod on me, telling me that what he was doing was for my own good, it would teach me to do as I was told and to respect my elders, when I was ten, he broke my arm, he could tell then that I was getting stronger." He opened his eyes to see the pained looks on his sister's faces.

"By now he was also making me sleep outside, and was giving me ice baths, and last year… last year he told me that if I didn't learn to respect him in the way he deserved to be respected he would kill me."

Once he finished speaking he looked up at House, whose face was void of emotion, but his eyes had a faraway look, Henry knew that look, and he knew then what the man stood beside him had been through, and suddenly felt so much respect for the doctor, he turned back to his sisters.

"I didn't want to tell you any of this, Neal and Oz know because Thomas did the same to them up until they were 15, as he did with me, when me and El turned 15 he stopped everything. But I understand that if we're to win this battle, then you guys need to know this, and maybe it will help us."

Cameron looked at her little brother and saw something that she always saw when she looked at House, she saw a man who had his childhood ripped from him, she saw someone that didn't want pity or sympathy, they just wanted people to understand that even though they had been through horrible things, he had won, they had the battle scars to prove it.

She looked up at House and saw the look in his eyes, he blinked and looked at her then looked down at Henry and moved slightly closer to him, she knew that had she not been looking at House, she wouldn't have seen it, but she was and she did, she also understood that House would protect Henry, no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – Okay so I re-read the last chapter and noticed that when I mentioned the ages of Oscar and Cameron I said 18 and 25, I mean 15 not 25! Hopefully you guys knew that! _

_Thank you Sophia Emmeline for following my story!_

_Ladybellatrix – I'm glad you like it, and thank you for giving me that idea! I really hope you don't mind me using it! And I've been thinking about the other things you said and I think I know what I'm going to do for the other chapters! _

_Disclaimer – House ain't mine, if it was then Hameron would have happened! They had so much potential! And I'm only on season 3! Gah!_

_I know House is pretty much OOC in this story and I'm sorry if you don't like it! Just a heads up, I've never had to fight for custody of someone, seeing as I'm only 18, so if it takes me a while to upload the next chapter it's because I'm trying to look up how it all happens and get it as right as I can! So I apologise in advance!_

_Anyway! Enjoy people! _

Cameron was finally being discharged today, she could finally go home to her very full apartment, but she didn't mind, all the people she loved would be there, Ellie and Henry had been staying at her place and Wilson had been looking after them while she was in the hospital, and she was very grateful for it.

Ellie had just bought the wheelchair in and Cameron groaned, she knew that it was hospital policy, the amount of time's she had told a patient they had to use it, but you know what they say, a doctor makes the worst patient and that's how she was being, she knew she could walk to the car, but everyone refused to let her.

She huffed and sat down in the chair, House smirked at her then gently placed Emma in Cameron's arms, she felt slightly better having her daughter with her, but she was still grumpy that she had to use the chair. Henry rolled his eyes at his older sister and grabbed her bag.

Ellie pushed her out of the room and to the car while Henry carried her bag and House limped beside them, to people that didn't know Cameron and House, they would think that they looked like a family, and to an extent they were; only people at the hospital knew the complications surrounding the two doctors, two teenagers and baby.

Once they got to the car, House took Emma from Cameron and put her in the car seat, before pushing the wheelchair in the general direction of the hospital as Cameron, Ellie and Henry got in the car. House limped round and got in the car as well.

House pulled out of the hospital and headed back to Cameron's apartment, he glanced back at the Cameron sibling's in the back of the car and smiled slightly to see Ellie had her head on Cameron's shoulder and Henry was holding her hand. When they pulled up to the apartment Emma had just started crying, her teeth were hurting her a lot at the moment.

Ellie was out the car like a shot and was picking Emma up, Cameron couldn't help but smile at her little sister with Emma, she knew that one day Ellie would be a great mom and seeing her with Emma was just proving that fact.

Henry got out the car and grabbed the bags while Cameron walked up and unlocked the apartment, slightly surprised to see it wasn't a total mess, but then Wilson had been there with the twins so it wasn't that shocking.

She walked to the kitchen and put the coffee on, and took a pill for the pain in her ribs and leg, she didn't know when but it wasn't till she had taken the pill that she realized she had dry swallowed it, a small smirk played on her face as she guessed she had picked it up from watching House do it so often with his Vicodin.

House walked in and noticed Cameron in the kitchen he sighed and limped over to her and lent on the side watching her as she filled four cups full of coffee, adding all the things she knew everyone liked, she turned to him and smiled softly, slightly sleepy as the pill took effect.

House noticed and took his cup and Henry's cup from her, he handed Henry's to him then picked up Ellie's and Cameron's, taking them over to the coffee table, Cameron followed slowly behind him then sat down on the couch, and closed her eyes.

Emma had stopped crying and she knew that Ellie had put her to bed, she hated the idea that her sister was so used to looking after Emma, but she couldn't think of that for too long, they had a lot to do if they were going to fight Rose and Thomas and win.

Cameron rubbed her face slightly and took a sip from her cup, she was tired but she wanted to get things started before she fell asleep, but she knew she couldn't stay up much longer, with the pain killers and the fact that she was stressed out with everything that had happened since she returned to Princeton, it was taking a toll on her.

She didn't mind a lot of what had happened, but she wished that Chase and Stacey would get it into their minds that she and House were happy together; maybe once the police had them they would realize and stop with everything, she just wanted her baby girl to grow up relatively normal.

Now with her mother in the picture trying to take Ellie and Henry back to Chicago, it was tough, but she knew no matter what, she would fight for the twins, she wouldn't let them go back to the place she had escaped from all those years ago, a knock at the door bought Cameron out of the thoughts, Ellie got up and answered the door, and followed with a loud squeal.

Cameron looked over the back of the couch to see who was at the door and a grin spread on her face when she recognised her brother's stood in the door way, with their kid's in tow.

She got up slowly and walked over to them.

"Neal… Ro-Ro? What are you guy's doing here?" She smiled softly and hugged each of them then looked at the kids stood there, there was Neal's kids Jaden and Elizabeth, at 11 and 7, then there was Oscar's two, Jessica and Ashlee, both had just turned 5.

"We came to see the family." Oscar replied to her, she looked up at him and smiled before hugging him again, she had always been close to him and that hadn't changed as they became adults, even though she had gotten married and been shunned by her parent's and unknowing to them her younger siblings, her parents had no control over her older brothers.

Ellie and Cameron stepped away from the door to let the kids and their brothers in the door. Cameron looked down at the cars outside and saw her brother's wives, Samantha and Jazmine, she waved to them and left the door open for them, she also noticed that Samantha looked to be about three months pregnant, looks like Jessica and Ashlee were going to be big sisters, she looked at Oscar and he grinned at him, the same grin he had when he found out about the girls.

"Congratulations Ro-Ro." Oscar smiled softly at his little sister then hugged her again.

"Thank Lea." Cameron looked up at him, he wasn't that much taller than her, at least not as tall as Neal was, and she had a smile on her face.

"Do you know what it is?" Oscar's grin got even bigger and Cameron wondered how that was even possible, he nodded slightly as Samantha walked up to them with Jazmine just behind her, Oscar put his arm around his wife then looked at Cameron.

"Boy. We're having a boy." Cameron looked at Samantha and smiled softly before hugging her sister-in-law.

"Congratulations Sam." Cameron turned back to look at her brother. "Do you have any names?" Both Samantha and Oscar grinned and nodded.

"We were thinking of either Jason or Ethan." Cameron smiled softly and went to reply when there was a loud crash from the kitchen and then Emma crying, Cameron looked over to the kitchen to see glass everywhere and Jessica and Ashlee stood in the middle of it.

Oscar frowned then walked over to where his girls were, he lifted them up to the counter and told them not to get down till the mess was cleared up, he looked over at his sister and gave her an apologetic look then went about finding the dust pan and brush.

Cameron closed her eyes for a moment, then walked into the nursery and picked Emma up, she managed to get her to calm down but not back to sleep, she sighed softly and looked down at Emma.

"Time to meet your crazy family baby." She whispered to her daughter before walking back out to the living room, everyone was now sat down, the kids were all on the floor, House was on the couch with Henry and Ellie, Samantha and Oscar were sat in one armchair and Neal and Jazmine were in the other.

Cameron smiled softly and walked over to sit in front of House on the floor, she held Emma close to her as all the kids wanted to get a look at her. She let Jaden hold her first since he was the oldest and Neal took a photo of them together, being a professional photographer came in handy.

Neal continued to take pictures of the kids holding Emma, Elizabeth was next, then the twins held her, Neal got a picture of Oscar, Samantha, Jazmine, Ellie and Henry holding her as well, then he requested that her parent's get a photo together.

Cameron froze for a moment, she hadn't told Neal and Oscar that House was Emma's father, she sighed softly and took Emma gently from Jessica, then went to sit in the seat Henry had been sat in, next to House, they settled Emma so that she was sat slightly on House's left leg and Cameron's right.

If Neal and Oscar had a problem with whom Emma's father was they didn't say anything, Neal took the photo and smiled softly at his baby sister. Cameron leaned slightly against House; she felt tired but didn't want to sleep just yet.

"We should get going, have to check into the hotel." Cameron sat up straight when she heard what Neal said and she looked at him; they were staying in a hotel? She shook her head.

"You got blow up beds?" She knew they would so that they kids had some where to sleep, he nodded and looked at her. "Then the kids are staying here." Neal went to protest but she held up her hand and shook her head. "Nothing you say will change my mind, the kids are staying here" She looked up at House and he nodded.

"And you four are staying at my place." House knew Cameron didn't want her family staying in a hotel, and since he was staying here with her, it made sense to let her brothers and their wives stay at his place.

Neal and Oscar sighed then nodded slightly, they knew their sister and they knew that she was stubborn when she wanted to be, she wasn't going to let them go to a hotel. Cameron had started to relax again when she sat bolt right up, thankful that Ellie had taken Emma from her.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. Everyone looked at her for a moment, slightly confused then she looked at them and said one word. "Rose." Ellie, Henry and House all groaned, and everyone else looked at them, still confused.

"Why don't you go get the bed's for the kids and set them up in the nursery, then we can all talk." Neal and Oscar nodded and headed outside for the cars to get the beds and the bags with the kids clothes in.

Once the beds were set up and the kids all settled down, everyone was back in the living room, Cameron had taken a short nap when everyone was getting the kids settled, she was now awake and had made everyone coffee, apart from Samantha, she had orange juice since she could no longer drink coffee.

Cameron went to explain to her brother's what she had meant when she said their mother's name, but Oscar held up his hand to her, it was something they had done as kids when they all wanted to say something, like in school they raised their hand and waited for everyone to be quiet and focusing on them.

"First thing I want to say is, Emma is adorable, and so well behaved. Second, I don't care that your Emma's father." He looked at House when he spoke. "As long as you don't hurt my baby sister and my niece then I'm happy." He paused and looked back to Cameron. "Third, how are you doing with everything?" Cameron was slightly confused and he laughed slightly. "Shiloh." Cameron nodded then sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you love Emma as much as everyone else does." Cameron smirked at her brother. "And as much as I love the whole 'She's my little sister you hurt her your dead' thing, Henry kinda beat you to that." She laughed slightly at the look on her older brother's faces. "Also, I'm doing better, almost healed and right now I have other things on my mind than to focus on what my ex-husband and House's ex did to me."

Oscar smiled at his little sister as did Neal. They knew she was a tough kid, always had been, they knew she would get through everything just fine. Neal was next to raise his hand and everyone looked at him.

"Well, I guess since Oscar and Henry has already threatened Greg, then I won't." He smiled at Cameron then at House. "Just one thing really, and I think you know my question." Cameron sighed and looked at Neal.

"Maybe" was her only reply, he nodded and looked into her eyes.

"Your do just fine, I know you will Bugsy." Cameron smiled at the old nickname and nodded, she knew she could handle a lot of what life threw at her, she had done it plenty in the past.

"Thanks Daffy." Cameron looked at all the confused looks on everyone faces apart from her brothers, she laughed slightly and looked to their wives, she had told House about Neal's nickname for her, but never the one she had for him.

"Okay since everyone is giving us looks that say you question our sanity I'll explain, when I was little I used to be really energetic and bouncy, so Neal started calling me Bugsy Bunny, in return I called him Daffy Duck. As for the nicknames between me and Ro-Ro, I never liked calling him Ozzy like everyone else or Oscar like our parent's."

"I learnt that one of his middle names is Romeo and it went from there, He calls me Lea cuz he found out one of my middle names is Juliet, the nicknames just kinda stuck as we grew up, our parent's hated it, they have always liked to use the given name, not abbreviations or nicknames."

Everyone nodded and then the focus was on Cameron when she raised her hand, she knew she didn't have to cuz she was already speaking, but she did anyway.

"So earlier I said our mother's name as an explanation, she's in Princeton, apparently she wants to take the twin's home to Chicago, but they don't want to leave, their settled here, so House had the idea to fight for them, fight mom and dad for custody of the twins." At this point she turned to her brother's with a serious look on her face.

"I want Henry away from him. I know what he did, Henry told us and I want that monster away from my little brother." They both nodded and sighed softly before leaning back into their seats.

"It's going to be hard Bugsy." Cameron nodded slightly.

"I know, but they don't want to be there with them, especially as mom just wants them to be a babysitter." Neal tilted his head at her and she sighed. "Katie is pregnant, mom wants Henry and Ellie to do what I did, she wants them to raise the baby."

"Katie is only 13!" Cameron nodded slightly. Oscar watched for a moment then sighed slightly. "Lea, how are you going to cope? You have a baby of your own, dealing with the guys that attacked you, how are you going to also care for two fifteen, nearly sixteen year olds?"

He didn't want to sound cruel, but it was going to be tough on her, especially if there is a possibility that she was pregnant again.

"That's where I come in handy." House spoke up and looked at the brothers. They looked at him and Neal scoffed.

"And what are you going to do?" He turned to his sister. "Please tell me that you haven't already moved in with him after only being back in Princeton for what three weeks?" Cameron was now angry at her brother but House placed his hand on her knee gently, she huffed and sank back down into the seat.

"We don't live together, but while Allison is recovering, I'll be here, that's why you are staying at my place, I know it's not permanent, and that once she's recovered that means it will be tough slightly, but at least by then at least Chase and Stacey will hopefully be behind bars and Emma won't be in danger." Cameron sighed softly.

"Chase told me that if I told the police about the attack and rape that he and Stacey would get a hold of Emma and hurt her, make it look like me and Greg are abusing her…" She closed her eyes for a moment, "He said if it didn't get her taken away from us, then he would hurt her even more, even if it killed her."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – okay so it looks like all the websites I looked at don't give any information about how to get custody of children, you have to actually phone up and talk to someone, and since I'm not fighting for custody, I didn't think I should do that, so if I get something wrong then I'm sorry!_

_Also, I would like to point out that I'm still once season 3 of House and don't know a lot of future details of the show, so if I get something wrong, please let me know! And I'll change it!_

_Thank you to thekeeblerelf for favoriting my story! _

_Ladybellatrix – Aww thank you! This was not how I saw this story going when I first wrote it, but I am glad of the outcome of the story! (On another note, you should continue writing your 'House's Pain' story; seriously love what you've written so far!) _

_Disclaimer – Nope, it's still not mine! Damn!_

_Okay, enjoy people! Still can't believe people actually read my story and like it! :P _

Everyone had finished speaking about what they were going to do and they agreed to phone their mother the next day and tell her to come over because they had something to discus with her. House had then driven Jazmine, Samantha, Oscar and Neal to his place, told them to help themselves to anything they wanted and left the keys to his car with Neal.

Cameron checked on all the kids once her and House were ready for bed and she smiled softly to herself, she had grown up in a big family and knew she wanted a big family of her own, so seeing all the kids fast asleep made her smile.

The spare bedroom had been set up for House to stay in, even though Cameron and House were comfortable with each other and had gotten closer to each other; they still felt it was slightly strange to share a bed.

Cameron said goodnight to House then went to her own room to finish getting ready for bed, as did House, it was handy that all the bedroom's had unsuits, so there wasn't going to be a big fight for the bathroom in the morning.

She hadn't been asleep for long when she felt a small body climb into bed with her, she smiled softly to herself then slowly opened her eyes to look at who was now in bed with her, she gently pulled the covers back to allow Jessica to cuddle up to her.

She was used to kid's climbing into bed with her, Ellie had all the time when she was little, she never liked being away from her parent's and in Ellie's eyes, Cameron was her mom so in the middle of the night she would climb into bed with her and snuggle close.

Pulling the covers back down Cameron shifted to let Jessica rest her head on her shoulder as her arm went around the girl, after a while both of them were fast asleep again, and left uninterrupted till morning.

The morning was hectic, getting two five hears olds, a seven year old and an eleven year old up in the morning, washed dressed and fed, along with making sure Emma was okay and the twins were heading to school, Cameron had her hands full and was thankful House was there and that her brother's would be back at ten.

Cameron nearly didn't hear the door as she was finishing breakfast for the kids, Ellie and Henry had gone to school, and Emma was fed and now playing with her toys, all four of the other children were sat patiently at the table as Cameron bought over their food.

House noticed that Cameron didn't have time to get the door so he went to answer it, glad to see the parents of the four kids had returned, he motioned for them to enter the apartment and then went to put the coffee on, and get a glass of orange juice for Samantha.

Cameron came out into the living room shortly after to join her brothers and their wives, they had sat down on the couch with their drinks and was waiting for Cameron and House.

Cameron sat down with a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them to look at her brothers then looking over at the kids who had finished their breakfast and were washing up.

"Okay, so Rose should be coming over around lunch time, and the twins will be home from school then, they had a right to be part of this, but I didn't want them taking the whole day off." Neal and Oscar nodded then sighed softly, it was half past ten so they had about an hour and a half till their mother showed up.

"What do we say to her? Just come out right and tell her you're fighting for custody of the twins?" Cameron sighed and was about to reply when Ashlee walked over.

"What's cus… Custoday?" She asked, with her big green eyes shining up at Cameron. Cameron smiled softly at her niece and picked her up, letting her sit on her left leg.

"Custody is when you get to look after someone." Ashlee tilted her head and tapped her finger on her chin.

"Do mommy and daddy have custoday of me and Jessie?" Cameron smiled and shook her head slightly.

"They don't need custody of you and Jessie sweetie, but I want to look after Ellie and Henry, but because I'm not their mommy, I need custody of them." Ashlee grinned and nodded.

"I think I understand." She turned to look at her parents, her face now gone serious. "No one will have custody of me will they?" She paused for a moment to think. "And if someone has to, can it be Aunt Ally? She's nice."

Oscar held his arms open for his daughter, she scrambled off of Cameron's lap and ran over to her father then climbed up onto his lap and looked into his eyes.

"No one will get custody of you sweetie, me and mommy don't want to let you go." He smiled then tickled his daughter. "Why don't you go get the other's and get them to play in the nursery with you, if your good maybe Aunt Ally will let Emma play with you guys as well."

Ashlee squealed and looked at Cameron, who just nodded her head and watched her get down and run over to hug her leg.

"Just make Jaden come and get her okay?" Ashlee nodded and ran off to the other's, telling Jaden that he had to go and get Emma before they all went into the nursery to play. Jaden walked over and gently picked up Emma, then walked carefully to the nursery with her.

"Okay, I think that's exactly what we do, she needs to know that I want custody of the twins and you know her as well as I do, she won't like being kept waiting, she knows there's a reason she's coming over and if we don't get right to the point she'll get angry."

All the Cameron sibling agreed, they finished their drinks then at 11:30 Ellie and Henry came home from school, they had half an hour until Rose showed up, all the kids were still in the nursery playing, Cameron had already taken them some sandwiches and drinks and fed Emma.

Dead on 12 O'clock there was a knock at the door, Cameron took a deep breath before walking over and opening the door, Rose was surprised to see all her children apart from her youngest in the same room.

Ellie and Henry stood next to each other, Oscar to their left and Neal to their right, Samantha and Jazmine had gone to look after the other kids, they knew that they could have stayed, but they knew that if their husbands needed them they would call for them. Cameron walked back to her position next to House, and they all looked at Rose.

"The reason we called and asked you to come over is because I want custody of the twins, their settled here and I won't let them be used to look after Katie's baby, I won't let you do to them what you did to me and Ro-Ro." Cameron knew the use of the nicknames would anger her mother but she didn't care.

"Henry and Electra belong at home with their mother and father, not here with you and _him." _House gently put his hand on Cameron's arm, and she looked at him before looking back at her mother.

"We are. Ally was more of a mother to us that you ever were! Sure she's our sister and Greg is Emma's dad, but with them we're home, we're not scared to do what we want because we never know when you and dad will throw us out like you did to Ally!"

Henry had taken a step away from the others as he spoke to his mother; Rose stared at her youngest son for a moment before standing tall and looking at him.

"Your father is worried sick about you and your sister Henry. As am I, you must come home with me, how do you expect Allison to look after you when she can barely look after herself!" Henry scoffed and looked at Rose.

"Thomas isn't worried about us, he's wondering what punishment he can deal out to me when you bring us back to him, well here's the deal, I'm not going back with you and nor is Ellie, we're staying here with Ally and Greg." This time Ellie stepped forward.

"I'm not going back to him and getting punished." She took a deep breath, she knew what she said next had the potential for all of her sibling's to disown her along with her parents, but she needed to say it.

"I'm not going back because I know his view on people like me, and I know he will do anything he can to hit it out of me, but he can't." Ellie glanced over at her sister who just smiled softly and nodded, Cameron had an idea of what Ellie was going to say and she was trying to show she wasn't going to leave her.

"Your father has never laid a hand on any of you children!" Rose looked into Ellie's eyes. "And what ever do you mean by 'people like you'" Ellie took another deep breath and never let her eyes leave her mothers.

"I'm gay. And you're wrong about him never laying a hand on us kids, sure he never hurt me or Ally, but asks the boys." Ellie didn't want to turn and look at her brothers, she had no idea what they would think.

Just when she was convincing herself she had lost her sibling's, she felt a hand on her left shoulder, then on her right, then Henry took her left hand and Cameron took her right, and she knew she hadn't lost them, she knew then that they were still with her.

The look on her mother's face told her everything she needed to know, she had been shunned from them like Cameron had. But she didn't care, as long as she had her brothers and sister with her, then she was fine. Rose turned to look at Cameron.

"Electra you can have custody of, I don't want someone like that around Katelyn, and I don't want her to make her think it's okay to be a… a…" She shook her head; she couldn't even say the word. "But Henry comes home with me." Henry shook his head and looked at his mother.

"I'm not going with you, I won't let Thomas abuse me anymore. Even if you don't believe me, I have the scars to prove it, and so do Oz and Neal." Rose looked at all of her boys then shook her head.

"I never thought you would lie about something like that." She turned to Cameron. "You I expected it, so I wasn't surprised when I heard from that lovely man you were married to that you accused him of raping you." She shook her head slightly and looked at Henry. "But I never expected you to say that about your father."

Cameron was slightly taken back by the comment from Rose, when had she gotten to know Chase? And why did she think she was making something like that up? House watched Cameron as all emotions flew across her face, then he turned to Rose.

"I know it's not my place to say as I'm not a part of your family, but you are wrong about what your husband has done to your son's, and as for Chase, you are also wrong about that, I can get you the medical report if that will help convince you that he did in fact rape Allison." Rose turned to look at House.

"Your right, it's not your place to talk about my family like that. I have more reason to believe Robert than I do Allison. She hasn't been a part of this family for a long time now, and I doubt the young man I met has it in him to even hurt a fly." Cameron lost it at that point.

"He killed someone! The person you've probably only met once but think so highly of, he killed someone." Rose then looked dead into her daughter's eyes.

"He said you'd bring that up, but as I hear, you to have killed someone." Cameron blinked, she was sure only House knew what happened with Ezra; she didn't know that Chase knew that.

"What Allison did was in the best interest of the patient, he didn't want to live anymore, he didn't want to suffer and no one else on the team had the strength to help him, but Allison did. What Chase did was nothing like what your daughter did, he didn't feel remorse like she did, he didn't feel pain for what he did, and Allison did."

Rose shook her head then looked back at Henry, she knew he was as stubborn as his sister, but she wasn't about to believe that Thomas had abused him or Oscar or Neal. She turned back to Cameron and House.

"I assume I shall be seeing you in court, and I will gladly give you custody of that abomination I used to call a daughter, but Henry is a different matter." She paused for a moment then carried on. "I would also like you to know that I will be providing a lawyer for both Robert and Stacey against your allegations of rape and the attack."

With that Rose left Cameron's apartment and all five of her children. They all stood staring at where Rose had been before Cameron couldn't take it anymore and the tears she had been holding in fell down her cheeks. Suddenly she was wrapped up in the arms of all her siblings.

She took a deep breath and smiled sadly at them, then suddenly felt very sick, she quickly pushed her siblings away and ran for the bathroom, making it just in time to bring her food back up. She took a deep breath and brushed her teeth before walking back to her brothers and sister; she sat down on the couch next to House and closed her eyes.

"Well, I guess I should change that 'maybe' to a 'yes'." She sighed and buried her head in House's chest as his arms went around her. Oscar shuffled in his seat then spoke up.

"Will you keep it?" Cameron's head turned to look at her brother, her eyes wide.

"Of course I'll keep it! I could never get rid of a baby! It's not the baby's fault how it was created! I don't care if I have to raise the kid on my own; I am NOT getting rid of it." She huffed and crossed her arms protectively across her stomach; like she was scared her brother would try and rip the baby from her stomach, even though she knew that wasn't possible. Oscar held up his hands to her as a sign of surrender.

"I'm sorry Lea, it was a stupid question." Cameron continued to glare daggers at her brother till she felt House shift next to her; she turned to look at him.

"You won't be alone Ally." She smiled softly and knew exactly what he was saying, that even though the baby wouldn't be his, he wouldn't leave her and Emma, he would help her raise Chase's baby.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N – Wow okay so I know it's been a really long time since I updated and I know this isn't as long as the other chapters, but I can explain for my absence, basically, I've been really busy at work and then had to go to the doctor and be put on anti-depressants for nerve irritation(so the doctor says) in my right thigh and I've been in a lot of pain, just come off the med's but the pain is back! _

_Thank you to – Kiekepieks, The Midnight Huntress, aalmazan32, hughsoulingregsmind, mkdircks and 89 for following my story! _

_And thank you to Kiekepieks, The Midnight Huntress, mkdircks and thatgirlk8 for favoriting my story!_

_Limaccia – Thank you for the comment, English was never a strong subject for me at school and I will try to remember the tips you have given me!_

_Disclaimer – Hum… Nope, sorry folks still not mine _

_Hope you like this chapter and sorry again for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter! _

The next few days were a blur to everyone, Oscar was moving back to Princeton so House had allowed him and Samantha to stay at his place till they could find a place for them and the girls, Neal had to return home, but had promised to keep in contact with everyone and when everything really took off them he would return.

Cameron finally got her leg out the cast after a week or so, and was just dealing with sore ribs, she was glad to finally be back to normal, almost, they had set up a routine seeing as the twins still had school and Cameron was left in charge of Jessica and Ashlee while Oscar and Samantha looked for a place of their own.

She didn't mind looking after the girls, but she could tell that Oscar didn't like leaving them with her, like she didn't like leaving Emma with Ellie, it felt too much like the past, a past they had tried to forget about.

It got to the weekend and they had finally been able to set a date for a week Tuesday. Friday night was slightly more relaxed, everyone was tense about Tuesday, but at least they all had it finalized and they would find out if they would beat Rose.

No one had mentioned what Ellie had said, no one treated her different and no one made her feel uncomfortable, they were still the slightly messed up family they had been. Ellie was more than happy that her siblings had stood by her; she knew her mother would disown her but she didn't know her siblings wouldn't.

Cameron sighed and sat down on the couch next to House and rested her head on his shoulder, she had just put Emma to bed. She was glad she was able to relax slightly, the twins finished school for the holidays in a week, and she knew it would be harder if their mother didn't cooperate and allow the twins to stay with her.

House looked at Cameron and put his arm around her shoulders, he wasn't about to tell anyone but he was thankful that Emma had bought him and Cameron closer, it was something he always wanted but kept at arm's length, convinced she would only try to change who he was.

He was slowly opening up to her, more than he wanted to, and he was scared that he was opening up to her, she might not want to change him, but she could realize at any moment that Emma could have a better father and leave, leaving him heart broken in the process.

Cameron slowly closed her eyes, she was tired and worn out, it had been a long few weeks for everyone, trying to get everyone settled, and trying to sort out everything with Rose. Just as she was drifting off the phone went, she groaned and picked it up.

"What?" she snapped into the phone, only to get the person on the other end laugh. After about a minute she was getting more and more angry at whoever it was.

"You've been spending way too much time with House, Ally." Her anger softened when she recognised Wilson's voice.

"Oh, Jimmy, I'm sorry! I'm just tired and cranky with everything that's going on." Wilson smiled to himself, he knew how everything had been tough on Cameron and he knew what he had to tell her would hopefully make it slightly better, or at least take her mind off everything else.

"Well, let's see if I can't help a little." Cameron sighed as she tried to stop House from grabbing the phone from her like a 5 year old.

"Hang on one second Jimmy; I think the child wants the phone." Wilson laughed.

"Put it on speaker, I don't mind." Cameron scowled at House then put the phone on speaker. "Okay, who's there?"

"Me, House, Ellie and Henry, what's up Jimmy?" Wilson had a big grin on his face; even though no one could see him he couldn't help it.

"We're pregnant." Cameron stared at the phone and House smirked slightly.

"Something you wanna tell us about you Jimmy?" Wilson sighed; he should have known House would say something like that.

"I meant, Lisa is pregnant you idiot." Cameron hit House's arm gently as the twins congratulated Wilson and then headed off to bed.

"That's great Jimmy, congratulations." House looked at Cameron then looked to the phone and smiled softly.

"Yeah, what she said, and Wilson, don't screw it up this time." Wilson closed his eyes and nodded.

"I won't." House nodded and Cameron smiled softly, in the mist of everything that was happening, they needed a bit of good news.

"How about we all meet up to have dinner? Say, Sunday?" Cameron suggested, it would be nice to get out for a few hours, talk about things that didn't involve the custody battle or her prosecution of Chase and Stacey.

"I'll talk to Lisa about it, but I'm sure she would love to do dinner." Wilson answered and Cameron's smile grew, House watched her and smiled slightly to himself, he loved it when she smiled, and when she was happy, it always made him in a better mood to know his girl was happy.

They all said their goodbyes and hung up, Cameron yawned and snuggled closer to House, they might not share a bed, but they were always cuddling on the couch together, no one had a problem with their relationship so they could be how ever they wanted to be.

House looked over at her and pulled her closer to him, he would tell her to go to bed soon, but right now he was enjoying having her close to him, knowing that had it not been for having Emma, he would never had had this chance.

In that moment, House loved his little girl even more, he was already wrapped around her little finger and she was only five month's old! But he couldn't care less, he always knew that if he had a daughter, he would end up treating her like a princess and that's what he intended to do with Emma.

After about half an hour, House was certain that Cameron was falling asleep; he nudged her slightly until she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, grumbling because he woke her up.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time for bed." He said softly to her and slowly got up, she grumbled again and shifted then pulled herself up, House laughed slightly and put his arm around her waist, and helped her to her room.

She fell onto the bed and curled up in a ball, then looked at House and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to the bed; he froze for a moment realizing that she wanted him to stay with her in her bed.

He watched her for a moment then sighed and climbed into bed next to her, he lay on his back looking up at the ceiling with Cameron next to him, she shifted slightly so her head was resting on his chest and her arm was around his waist, he smiled slightly to himself and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

They were both soon asleep, both had smiles on their faces, they knew it might be slightly awkward in the morning, but in that moment they didn't care, they were in each other's arms, something they had both wanted for so long but only Cameron had admitted.

When they woke the next morning, both having had the best sleep in a long time, Cameron slowly got out of bed and smiled softly at House before going to put the coffee on, he followed after her shortly, and nodded when she past him his cup, before they both went to sit on the couch together.

The twins were up shortly after and went to get some breakfast for all of them, as Ellie went to get Emma who had started to cry.

"What are you two going to do today?" Cameron asked as Ellie handed her Emma, she grabbed the bottle she had gotten ready and started to feed Emma. Ellie shrugged slightly and sat down in the chair.

"Thought I'd hang out at home, maybe go out see a movie, and drag Henry with me." Ellie smirked and looked over at Henry who just rolled his eyes and nodded. "You looking after Ash and Jessie today?"

Cameron sighed and nodded slightly; Oscar and Samantha had finally found a place to live and were moving in so Cameron had said she would look after the twins, she didn't mind, but she would like a day for just her, House and their baby girl once in a while.

She loved her family, but with all of them suddenly in her life again, it was hard to cope, for the first four months of Emma's life it had just been them and she had loved it, now she craved a little alone time with her daughter.

Ellie nodded slightly to herself mostly then looked over at Henry and bit her lip, before looking back at Allison. "Why don't I and Henry take the girls? You need some time to yourself before Tuesday anyway."

Cameron looked at House then looked at Emma, she had been longing for a little time to prepare for Tuesday, she looked back at Ellie. "Would you? That would be great" She smiled softly at her younger sister then kissed the top of her head.


End file.
